


Writersmonth's prompt 2019

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel can sense longing, Clueless Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Drooling Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sam Winchester Knows, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), There's two written as AU, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: This is a collection of Destiel One Shots I wrote for the Writersmonth August 2019 Prompts.You'll find some fluff, comedy, Destiel kisses, Destiel holding hands, a lot of Sammy knows and Jack knows and of course, some of them with smut.Enjoy!





	1. Like A Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! I wrote this one shot for writersmonth's prompt August 2019. Day 1: Annoyance.  
I hope you like it!

Okey… okey… it was funny the first time. Maybe it was funny the second time too… but now it wasn’t that funny anymore.  
Castiel always appearing in everywhere he was… and so close. Do angels know about personal place? Or even… what a convenient moment means?  
Popping out from nowhere, by surprise… it was becoming so annoying for Dean.  
And Sam mocking him everytime the angels did that. 

“Be patient… is his first time close to humans,” Sam tried to calm him down, “Maybe if you talk with him?”

“No way!”yelled Dean, exaggeratedly obfuscated, “I won’t be his baby sitter or wherever!”

“Who’s baby you are going to take care?” asked a familiar voice, Dean turned around to see him. And there he was.. just inches from his noise. Dean gave a jump to put himself two steps away from the guy. Sam laughed.

“Damn it, Cas!” shouted the older hunter. And now Cas was doing that again. Yes… the tilted head with the confused eyes… so, so annoying, obligating Dean to swallow hard. Such a clueless… dummy… weird… little… shit.

“Cas…,” snorted Sam, “I think Dean wanted to talk with you about… personal space and… some human’s rules… I’ll let you alone.” Announced Sam, still laughing amused.

If looks could shoot bullets… Sam would have his back full of holes right now, because the way Dean kept staring at him as he wanted to kill him.

“I’m interested about those rules, Dean,” expressed the angel, Dean tried again to watch him, and ¡Holly fuckin…!

“CAS! You’re too close again!” exclaimed Dean, so flustered, and his heart started to race unexpectedly. That made Dean frown.

Cas gave two steps backwards, “I’m sorry… I just… there’s this energy… like a magnet. I’m sorry. I won’t do that again.”

What the hell was he saying? Energy? Like a magnet? What was that? Dean didn’t want to know, maybe he did… but first…

“Yeah, because is weird and normal people don’t do that. And is annoying and uncomfortable, and… what did you just say? I’m like a magnet?” Dean didn’t expect to cut his own first human’s rules lesson to asking that weird question, but he needed to know.  
“Yes. Our bond.” Answered Cas, as if that was a normal thing to say. Dean blinked and blushed, and FUCK! Why was he blushing?

“Now you’re scaring me. Our bond, what…?” 

“Yes, Dean,” continued the angel, “we have a profound bond…”

“Whoa! Wait!,” Dean cut Cas in a row, his hand were up, like putting some kind of boundary between them. Then he started to laugh awkwardly, and his eyes where avoiding the angel's confused gaze. His face was red like a tomato. Dean Winchester never felt so flustered in his entire life, “We don’t have that kind of… thing…” he was bubbling like a damn schoolgirl, “I’m telling you, I’m not gay, I don’t…” and he decided to cross glares with that annoying celestial creature, there he was… looking back at him with his head cocked, if that was a cartoon, it could have an incognito sign over Castiel's face.

“What sexual orientation got to do with our bond? I don’t get it…” the angel spoke. And now was Dean the clueless dork. 

“O…key…” the confused hunter began to talk again, “let’s rewind this tape… is not a… chick flick romantic kind of corny gay bond, is just a…”

“Profound bond between an angel and a human.” Explained Castiel, very sure about it. Dean was still trying to understand, and the “profound” word was too annoying to his ears… so he had to clarify…

“Ok… profound doesn’t mean… gay bond.” Castiel frowned, so Dean knew it wasn’t, “Is like a buddy's bond, a bro's bond, is that it?”

Cas heard this, and he straightened in his place, as if some idea got through his head, putting the meanings in their places. He seemed mad, “Yeah. Wherever you want to call it.” He snapped, Dean noticed his change of attitude, not understanding why, “I have to go now.”

“Uh, oh, next time don’t pop too close to people, and by people I mean me,” the hunter shouted when he saw Castiel was walking away from him. 

Cas showed him his profile, he was still mad… or that was what Dean could see. The hunter erased his smile.

“Yeah, I got the idea.” Answered Castiel, and he flew away.

“Great,” murmured Dean, putting his hands on his hips, “That wasn’t that bad.”

Several days passed by, and Dean was kind of missing Castiel’s surprising pop outs. He wouldn’t say missing him, but .. kind of .. boring and quiet without that annoying angel.  
Then, they had a hunt, and called Cas. Dean saw how the angel appeared in front of them. With a very accurate distance.

“Wow… you learned fast,” observed Dean, and he couldn’t explain why, but he felt a little… cold and empty. The hunter frowned because of that.

Sam was talking with Cas, giving him data about the case, and Dean started to walk around the angel, automatically. Like gravitating around him. Something dragged him there… close to Castiel. He blinked terrified when he saw himself doing that. His heart was racing like crazy. What the hell was that? He stopped, because he was just inches from the angel. Sam was looking at him awkwardly. 

“What… are you doing Dean?” asked his brother, really… this was very confusing for him, and for Dean. But Castiel… Castiel seemed calm. He turned his head to face Dean with that intense gaze. Dean had to swallow.

“You’re too close, Dean.” Said the angel. Dean was petrified, his eyes wide open, he gave a couple of steps backwards, when he felt his whole blood running into his face.

“Uh, oh… I’m… I’m sorry… I don’t even know why I…,” Dean coughed uncomfortably, and gave a quick glance to his brother, who was watching him with his mouth open in awe. 

Castiel smirked, but no one saw him doing that.  
They went to hunt, and Dean was hurted on his leg. When everything ended. Cas approached him slowly, and Dean felt an anxious necessity for the angel's touch. He needed it. So badly, he had to close his eyes to calm him down. Cas was getting closer, and closer, and his body burned inside. What the fuck was all of that?! He knew what it was… he was so damn gay for Castiel that he was doomed! 

And the touch never came. But he felt Castiel’s grace healing him, he opened his eyes, and he saw the angel with his hand just inches from his forehead. Not touching him at all. So disappointing… and damn he wanted to kick his own ass for feeling like this. 

“You didn’t touch me.” Observed the hunter. Castiel just glared at him with seriousness in his gaze, and walking away from him, he said…

“I don’t need to touch you for healing you.”

Now Dean was confused again, “Wait…,” he said, “Then… the other times when you healed me.”

Cas didn’t answer, and he flew away.

“Wow, revealing. So he just touched you because he wanted to?” asked the younger Winchester. Dean just looked at him breathing heavily. He really needed to put his shit together with Cas.

Days passed by, and Cas kept his distance, and Dean felt that emptiness inside of him, that need to run to just standing close to him. So much longing was driving him crazy. He was sure… that was that profound bond Cas had talked about it. Damn… it was so strong… so fucking strong. And Cas… he was so different and distant with him. So cold. So beautiful… damn it! There he was again thinking about how hot the angel was… Dean Winchester, you’re so gay for this angel… you need to do something…

And he did.

That night he went outside the motel room they were rented with Sam. His brother was sleeping, and he couldn’t, so… fresh air… and a little pray to Castiel.

The angel appeared meters far from him, right away.

“Hello, Dean, what do you need?” greeted the angel. And Dean felt his mouth was too dry.

“I just… wanted to ask you something…” the hunter said, walking towards him. Surprisedly, Cas didn’t move, “What did you do to me?” asked Dean, and there was that sensation again… warm, sweet… addictive sensation… because he was close to him again.

“I did nothing to you.” Answered the angel, tilting his head, Dean licked his lower lip at the sight of such a cute mannerism.

“Yes you did. This… bond… is driving me crazy,” he whispered, fixing his eyes on that devastating beautiful blue gaze. Castiel parted his delightful lips. Dean watched this and swallowed, thirsty.

“I told you… is not that kind of bond…,” the angel said, under his breath. Dropping his eyes to Dean’s mouth. 

Fuck, that was it. Annoyingly disgusting. He had to kiss him now, or die. 

Dean pressed his lips against the angel's and they moaned at the unison.  
Holly shit! That was perfect, hot, sweet, soft, and fucking sexy, all at once. Dean grabbed him by the cheeks to kissing him deeper, and Cas pushed himself against Dean's body, taking him by the hips.

Yes, he was so gay for Castiel. Because now, he needed more from him. 

Cas released him, “That was… unexpected…” the angel said. 

Dean grinned, “From now on, you’re allow to pop out anytime, inches from my lips,” he said, “And this is the kind of bond I want with you.” He finished, kissing him passionately again.


	2. Untill The Pain Goes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is dead, Cas is grieving and Dean wants to comfort him  
But he doesn't find his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the day 2 for writersmonth2019 prompts. I hope you like it.  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Jack was dead, Jessica, the reaper, had took them back to the bunker. She didn’t said a word and disappeared again. And now they were there… waiting for some new plan…   
Sam was like a desperate soul, searching in every book for a solution. He didn’t want to think about Jack’s death. It was too painful, this was the way Sam will handle it… trying to find a way out to this new Apocalypse.

And Cas was… Cas was devastated. Dean had never seen him like that. He remembered himself… that horrible night, when Castiel died. When his everything had gone… he thought for ever. Yes…, Castiel was him, that night.  
How he could approach him? They were mad at each other… well… Dean wasn’t upset anymore, but he behaved like a dumbass. Yelling at him ridiculous things he didn’t feel. Damn… that hurtful quote… Dean Winchester, you’re really a douchebag.

Cas was leaving now… he was walking towards his room. Dean gave a quick glance to his brother, but Sam was too concentrate on keep his mind occupied with research.   
Dean gave a deep breath…, and he encouraged himself to follow his best friend. He needed to show him he was there. Even if he was an idiot, a constipated son of a bitch… he was there. Use your words this time, Dean Winchester!  
Dean knocked the door. And he heard Cas saying…

“I don’t want to talk right now, Dean.”

Freaking angels… they always know. Dean swallowed, and bitting his lower lip, he ventured to talk, “I just… I just needed to tell you something…”

“I’m not in the mood for your needs, Dean,” 

Damnit, Winchester!wrong words!

“Ahm…,” Dean started all over again, talking through a door wasn’t that easy at all, “Listen… buddy (Fuck!) Cas… Cas, I…,” he closed his eyes, searching inside of him those words that didn’t come. “Please… I’m… I'm sorry….” He finally murmured, and the door opened. 

It was Cas, with unshed tears in his eyes, Dean felt his heart aching. 

“What’s that, Dean?” asked the angel, and Dean’s greens dropped to his plumped lips, it was inevitable… he did that thing when he had Cas so close. He couldn’t help it. He loved him so much…

“Let me in,” requested the hunter, not even thinking about it. Not even giving more explanations, because… “I’m not good with words… but maybe I can show you.” Dean swallowed again, still contemplating those delightful lips.

Cas let him in, and closed the door behind them. He didn’t understand what Dean wanted from him. He needed to be alone, he had just lost his son, but he let him in anyway… Dean always got what he wanted from him. He had that power over him.

“I’m grieving, Dean,” said Cas, because he thought Dean didn’t understand him. 

But the hunter looked at him with sorrowful eyes, he was too close again.

“I know, Cas… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For everything. For Jack… for my words…,” Dean glared at their hands, so close to each other, and he decided it was about time to make the move. He held Castiel’s hands, and the angel's eyes were now wide open. Looking at him in awe.

“Dean, what…?” asked Cas, but Dean offered him the most beautiful of the stares. Cas was muted.

“I love you, Cas.” Words came as a whirlwind to his mouth, and he blessed it. Because he didn’t think about it too much. He didn’t wait, he kissed his angel, so sweet and tender. Cas closed his eyes slowly, and kissed him back. Even if the pain was still there… it was easier to handle it now, because Dean was filling him with that kiss.

I'll kiss you Cas, every night, and every morning, untill the pain goes away.


	3. Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a schooler, he goes to the same Coffee Shop just to see Castiel Novak, but he doesn't notice him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is the day 3 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is COFFEE SHOP AU. I hope you like it.  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Who was that guy? Den Winchester never have seen such a beautiful, hot and perfect guy. Damn why he has to think about those things. He wasn’t gay, at all… or was he?  
Everyday, after class, Dean and his friends went to that Coffee Shop, and there was him, just sitting in the same spot each day, reading countless of books… maybe a schooler as them? He looked so perfect, so concentrated. And sometimes he could admire his blue eyes. They were the most beautiful blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

Dean went each day surrended by chicks, they kissed him and caressed him, and laughed out loud. When he could, he stared at that guy, he wanted to know if he was he watching at him.

But the beautiful man was always reading. Drinking his coffee so solemnly… and when he took his mug, Dean could admire his large fingers. Fuck… since when he drools for a guy?

He arrived to his home each day, with a certain feeling of frustration. He couldn’t get away from his head those eyes and those fingers… and… have you seen those lips. Damn… he was doomed…

He needed a cool shower to calm him down, but that guy was always there, so present in his mind.

He felt sad… so sad .. was he in love with him? Was that sorcery? And it was obvious that man didn’t notice him at all. Who was Dean Winchester anyway? What was he pretending? 

Dean didn’t go to the Coffee Shop that day, he decided to stay alone in the park, he needed not to think about him. So he sat next to the fountain, and his efforts were in vain. He dropped his gaze to his feet, feeling an unexplainable pain in his chest, when he saw two different feet in front of him, and he heard a rough and beautiful voice…

“Are you okey?”

Dean tried to looked at him, but the sun was too bright, “Yeah, I just…” he said, and the guy leaned a little to watch him closer… it wasn’t the sun that was too bright… it was his blues. The coffee shop man was in front of him. Dean paralyzed.

“Oh, I know you…,” the man observed, “You’re that popular boy from my Coffee Shop, I'm Castiel Novak,” he extended his hand to shake Dean's, the young schooler had to blink before to react.

“A, a pleasure…,” answered at last, shaking hands, and Dean saw him smile, and it was the most beautiful thing he saw that day, blue eyes, dark hair… enchanting smile. He was hopelessly in love with this guy. Then he realized something, “You own that place?”

Castiel chuckled, damn, he was really an angel, “Yes, I’m the owner, may I?” he asked, pointing the empty place near Dean, the boy just nodded.

“You are in the University? That’s cool.” He mentioned, Dean was like a statue, contemplating each deatil from Castiel’s face. Perfect.

“Yeah, Ahm… but… I’m in shock, you’re too young and you already own a Coffee Shop.” 

“It’s heritage… from my grandmother. She passed away last summer,” said Novak.

“I’m sorry…,” Dean managed to say, Cas fixed his eyes with him, and Dean was lost in those blues again.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked him, Dean didn’t want him to leave.

“Yeah… thank you…” 

“Then I invite you to my shop, maybe a coffee will recharge your batteries.” smiled Castiel, Dean copied him, and Cas lowered his face.

“We can talk about those books you read…” said Dean, not thinking at all. Cas blinked and tilted his head in confusion, damn, the guy could think he was a fucking stalker!

“Yes…”Castiel finally said, and Dean would swear, he was blushing, “yes we can.”

They both stood up and walked slowly, enjoying each other's company. It was amazing. He was such a smart man, and Dean felt he knew him for ever.

When they arrived to the Coffee Shop, all his friends were there. He greeting them shyly, and passed them by, they looked at each other in bewilderment. What was he doing with the nerdy guy?

But Dean didn’t care at all, he was living a dream. 

Suddenly, Castiel stopped, and glaring at him with a little of sorrow in his eyes, he said, “If you want to be with your friends, I…”

“No, no. I want to be with you,” the words came out without hesitation, and immediately Dean was aware of what his mouth was saying, and lowered his face, red and ashamed. Castiel chuckled, damn, he'd think I’m an idiot…  
But he said…

“Me too… I want to be with you too.”

And that was it. That was all they needed to know. They shared the coffee, and that hour… and many, many hours after that. And many, many days, and months, together. Because when they were together, the world was brighter, and their hearts were one.


	4. Relaxing Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW go to the wood in a road trip. Sam wants Dean and Cas to relax now that the Apocalypse is gone and there's no more monsters to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friend, this is day 4 Road Trip prompt from Writersmonth 2019. I wrote this funny story for all of you.  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

The Apocalypse ended, and now was time for some vacations, a relaxing road trip with Family. Time for enjoy themselves in the woods. No monster will eat them, or bother them. Those days had just finished for good.  
Sam and Jack were preparing the back-packs, smiling and projecting fun activities they wanted to make on the woods. The mood was excellent, till they saw Dean and Cas preparing their own back packs… with guns Holly water… and hunting stuffs…  
“Whoa, whoa, guys … ¿What are you doing?” asked Sam, almost running towards them. The angel and the older hunter looked at each other, and then Dean answered with natural tone in his voice.

“Preparing our stuffs for the road trip, Sammy,”

“Okey, but… we are not going on a hunt, guys, then why all of those stuffs, we don’t need it.” Sam scolded them. 

Cas frowned, and leaning over Sam just a little, he murmured with his rough voice, “We never know, Sam.” And then he straightened in his place, Dean nodded.

“I’m with CAS on that,”said the older brother, “So you and Jack pack your “My little Ponny” stuffs… and we’ll pack what it will be needed.”

“What?” asked Sam, very confused, but he decided not to add anything else to that senseless conversation.

They heat the road on board Baby, and Sam noticed Dean and Castiel’s faces were tense, as if they were surrended by vampires or something.

Sam coughed, “Guys… this is a trip to relax, how many times do I have to repeat this? Stop the “hunting” faces already, enjoy the road,”

“Okey, okey,” responded Dean, kind of annoyed,”We’ll try. I promise.”

“Thank you,” said Sam, but he didn’t believe him.

When they arrived, they began to prepare the tents, but Dean and Cas kept that face. Sam snorted but he didn’t say nothing. Jack saw him, worried

“Cas and Dean are like… investigating the place with their guns…, are they expecting an attack? Do they know there’s not monsters anymore?” asked the kid, Sam pressed his lips in annoyance.

“I guess they know, but they need not to know.”

“Why?” wanted to know Jack.

“I suspect because if they relax… they'll have to talk.” Said the younger Winchester.

Jack blinked, “And is that bad?”

“Dean and Cas being honest with each other? Isn’t bad at all. But they may be scared, I guess… come on, let’s prepare the fire.” Ordered Sammy, he already had figured out the whole situation.

When they lighted the fire, and started to cook the food, Sam played some good and soft music on Baby, so Dean and Cas were slowly relaxing his shoulder. They both were watching at the Forrest, frowning. They looked at each other for several seconds in silence… the music was beautiful, the night was perfect, and they found each other there… again.

“Do you want to go and… sit by the fire?”asked Dean, Cas nodded, and they put their guns on the table, and sat together, too close. Their legs were touching, and their shoulders. Dean smiled. Cas saw him, and he smiled too.

Sam and Jack couldn’t believe their eyes… Dean and Cas seemed… relaxed. They were talking, and laughing, and smiling. And sometimes they just stared at each other in silence, with that dummy smiles on their lips.

Sam chuckled. Jack grinned. And they stayed by the fire too enjoying the beautiful night.


	5. Mystery in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (Sound) There's strange sounds at night coming from the kitchen... Sam, Cas and Dean will find a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! This is day 5 from Writersmonth 2019 prompt. Sound.  
I wrote this TFW 2.0 fluffy one shot, I hope you like it.  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Pum! Tic! Pam! Crush!  
That sound was very clear, and it came from the kitchen.  
Pum! Tic! Pam! Crush!  
Sam, Dean and Cas were now out of their rooms.

“Did you hear that?” wanted to know Sam, his brother and the angel nodded at the unison.

Pum! Tic! Pam! Crush!  
“Is that a ghost?” asked Cas, Dean began to walk, and they followed him.

Pum! Tic! Pam! Crush!

They arrived but nothing was there. Again the confused gazes, and the frowned faces.

“Maybe was a rat,” said Dean, and that was a good theory, indeed. 

No more sounds, so they returned to their rooms…

But the next night… it happened again , like a concert on the kitchen…

Rash! Pom!Trish! Pum!

Dean opened his door first this time, and he saw his brother and Cas doing the same.

“Did you hear that?” asked the older hunter. And Sam took the initiative now, he lead the new exploration to the Kitchen.

Rash! Pom! Trish! Pum!

“Maybe is the wind,” observed Dean, but Sam knew there wasn’t windows for that.   
Rash! Pom! Trish! Pum!

“It has to be a very big rat, like a big dog,” imagined Cas, and Sammy and Dean pressed their lips… just at the possible sight of that thing.

And again… nothing was there. So clean, and quiet.

And the next night… was the same…

Clash! Pum! Pom! Trish!

This time the three of them opened their doors, and looking at each other, they ran to that mysterious kitchen.

Clash! Pum! Pom! Trish!

They didn’t find a rat, or a ghost, or a big rat as a dog…

Clash! Pum! Pom! Trish!

It was Jack… making three chairs of wood.  
“Jack?” asked Sam, the kid had that big smile, “What are you doing?”

“I thought you were sleeping, I’m making you presents… for the Father's day” the kid said, pointing at the beautiful chairs. 

Sam, Dean and Cas, dummy faces showing proudly smiles.

“So it was you the whole time?” said Dean, and the kid nodded.

“I had to hide the things, because you were coming back here each night, but I was able to finish it. Happy Father’s Day” he exclaimed. And the three of them, hugged the kid with love.


	6. Sing for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 (Kids) Cas and Dean are in a case, a ghost is killing music teachers. Cas is now Profesor Cas, and he is surrended by kids. Dean will discover something very hot about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! This is day 6 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is KIDS, I hope you like it!  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean and Cas were in a case. A very strange case about a certain ghost killing music teachers. They were deciding who's gonna play the music teacher role.

“I know nothing about instruments and that, Cas. Didn’t you play the harp?”

“Again,Dean, angels don’t…”

“Ok, ok, buddy, but you have to help me here… do you know anything about these things?” asked the hunter, and he was showing that puppy face, Cas rolled his eyes and said…  
“Yes, Dean, I know something about music.” He buffed, and then, the plan was settled.

Just one interview, and Castiel was now Profesor Cas. Dean felt proud. 

It was now time for teaching to eight years old kids.

“Ok, Cas, listen…” started Dean, fixing Castiel’s tie, the angel tilted his head puzzled, “Kids are like monsters, they'll try to eat you. So… you should act strong, got it?”

“Dean… I know how to handle kids.” Castiel murmured, Dean released that knot, and pointing him with determination, he said.

“Not when they attack on groups. Like wolves.” 

Caatiel narrowed his eyes. Dean nodded, “Not worry,”he finished, “I’m here buddy.” And he started to walk to the classroom. Castiel followed him with bewilderment in his eyes.

But Dean was wrong… the kids were the sweetest things on Earth… or maybe Castiel’s presence was the cause of that. Cas was surrended by them, he was reading them a tale about an orchestra of animals. And it was very entertaining. Dean was enchanted. Standing at the door, ready for that ghost, but enjoying the picture. Castiel was special. Well, he was an angel… Dean swallowed and straightened in his place, because those thoughts made him feel uncomfortably warmth.

“Please, sing, Profesor.” Asked one kid. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but he was cut out by another little girl…

“Yes, please, and play the piano!” she added. Dean freaked out… does Castiel know how to play a piano? Maybe if there was an harp there…

“Okey…” the hunter heard his friend saying. And his eyes were now wide open.  
Castiel stood up and approached the piano, he sat and started to play, all the kids were surrending him again. The angel cleared his throat, and he began to sing. And his voice sounded sweet and…   
“Hot,” thought Dean, and he blushed at the sight of a real beautiful angel singing. Why he never asked Cas to sing for him?

Castiel felt a longing coming from Dean, and he glanced at him, just for a second, it was enough to see him in that shape, the angel's heart began to run fast, and his cheeks were tinting in exquisite red.

“Oh, damn…, gorgeous…” murmured Dean under his breath when he saw Castiel blushing.

But the whole sweet scene was interrupted by the ghost, he attacked all of the sudden to CAS, but he had his sword, and the ghost dissapeard. Dean took the kids and put them safe, meanwhile Cas was waiting for that ghost to show again.

“Where’s she now? It was a woman, isn’t?” asked the hunter, arriving to the classroom. 

Cas nodded, “Yes, but… she didn’t come back… I think…” the angel tilted his head observing the piano, “Maybe she’s attached to this…” he finished, Dean frowned.  
Castiel approached to the piano again, and played just a little piece, in that moment the ghost appeared to attack him again, Dean shoot her, and she vanished.

She looked like a music teacher.

“Is a pity, but we need to burn that piano.” Said the hunter. Castiel nodded.  
They put the piano outside and they burned it, the ghost appeared just one more time, and then she died… again if you know what that means…  
They returned to the bunker, days passed by, till one morning, Castiel found a piano in the library. He watched it with curiosity, and laid a hand on it, Dean appeared behind him, smiling widely.

“Is yours.” He said, Castiel turned to face him, and tilting his head in that cute way, he asked…

“Why did you buy a piano?”

“Now that I know you can play it .. and sing too…” Dean started to explain, lowering his face, blushing furiously, “I’m gonna need you to sing for me...” his last words had sounded like a plea. Castiel grinned.

“Okey, Dean…” said the angel, and now he was just inches from him, “Just if you promise not to long for me so strong when I'm doing it… it distracts me and I can forget the lyrics.” Dean fixed his green eyes with the angel's blues, he couldn’t believe what he had just said. The hunter swallowed, now contemplating those pink and full lips.

“Yeah.. this is what I meant when I said not to long so strong.” Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean's cheek. Then he left.   
Dean touched that kiss, and his eyes were like two fried eggs, he reacted slowly, his lips were drawing a dummy smile.


	7. Teach me Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas come back after months. He needs to relax from the Heaven's Civil War. Dean will help him teaching him to play some Basketball, and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears! This is day 7 from the Writersmonth 2019 Prompt: Sports. This is a little Destiel Smut One Shot, I hope you like it.  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Hello, Dean” greeted the angel in the backyard of Lisa's house. Dean was raking leaves, and gave a little jump of surprise.

“Cas… what the…” he cursed, with his heart in his throat. It was because of the surprise… or… it was because he was seeing Castiel after so many months.  
“You take your time to come visit your friends” The hunter remembered.   
Cas looked ashamed… and beautiful, as always. Dean's gaze was all over him. He really had missed him.

“I’m sorry… I’m at war in Heaven with Raphael…” Castiel excused himself, lowering his face “I felt so overwhelmed today, I wanted to come to visit you"

Dean let his guard down, and approached him.

“It’s okay buddy" He said, and he rested his hand on the angel's muscled shoulder. He had to swallow again. Then he saw the basketball ring over their heads and an idea came to the rescue.

“Look, Lisa and Ben are on Lisa's mother" he explained, “Do you want to play some basket with me?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes in bewilderment, “I don’t know how” He affirmed.

“I’ll teach you" Dean offered with a big smile “This will help to distract you from your heavenly problems, come over here” Ordered the hunter, picking the ball. He saw Cas walking towards him, and he stopped him, “You need to take off all of those extra clothes, and I mean the trenchcoat and the coat, and the tie too”

Castiel looked down at himself, and did as Dean said. 

The hunter couldn’t avoid to stare at him, licking his lips. Fuck… so delightful…  
“Ok…” coughed Dean trying not to stare at him as if he was about to eat him, “let’s start, You have to try to put this ball inside that ring, okay?” pointed the hunter, “And I won’t let you” 

This last piece of information made the angel frown. So cute.

Dean threw the ball at him. The angel glared at the ring and then he saw how Dean took position. He took a deep breath and tried to approach the ring, but Dean had their arms around him, almost embracing him.   
Castiel could feel his warmth… just like Dean felt his. Something in the hunter’s pants felt tight. 

Castiel turned his back at him, and Dean had a good view of his friend's good built ass. Fuck, what was he thinking at? He wasn’t thinking at all, for sure, because he decided to approach him, embracing him by the back, and putting his face on Cas's neck.

“Dean… is this allowed?” asked the angel innocently.

“No” Was the only answer from Dean.

Castiel swallowed hard, “Then… why?”

Dean squeezed more against his body, feeling the heat and the unstoppable passion burning inside of him, “Because I missed you so much”

Cas dropped the ball in silence, and then, not knowing exactly what to do, he just touched with tenderness the hunter’s hands “Me too, Dean… that’s why I came…” he whispered. 

Cas turned around to face him. Dean was blushing furiously. And he looked so beautiful. The angel parted his lips observing the hunter’s. 

Dean noticed it, and he kissed him roughly. Cas responded immediately and both were now in the middle of the heat.  
Dean placed one of his hands on Castiel’s ass and squeezed it.   
Cas moaned in his mouth “Dean… we can’t… you have a family now…” whispered the angel, trying to handle the many kisses and caresses Dean was giving him all over his body.

“I don't love Lisa, Cas… I love you…” Dean said, now leading him to the door.   
They kissed again, laying down the coach. Castiel had lost his shirt and pants in his way to that coach, and the same happened with Dean.  
Dean was on top, and began to slide his body upside down, making their lengths hard, screaming for more.  
“I love you Dean” Said the angel, and Dean smiled fondly, kissing his neck. He took off his boxers and Cas did the same.

“After this… I want to be with you, Cas… I feel so plentiful with you… really" The hunter whispered in the angel's ear, and slowly, he penetrated him, with soft moves, he was being very careful.   
Castiel let escape a little scream of pleasure.  
“You feel so good, Cas…” Dean kissed him again, and he started to move, this time harder and harder. Till they couldn’t resist anymore, and they came hard together.

“Dean…” murmured Castiel, resting his head in Dean's chest. “I really enjoyed playing basketball with you, let’s do this again”

Dean chuckled and kissed his angel again.


	8. Your True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watchs how Jack heals Castiel's wings, surrended by beautiful colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! This is day 8 from Writersmonth 2019 prompts, colors. I choose a sweet love Confession after Dean watching Castiel's wings...  
Enjoy!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Where was Cas? Since Jack came back from the dead, Castiel and him were like ninjas, always disappearing from sight. Sam seemed not to be very affected by that, but Dean… hell on Earth! Dean was like a caged lion.

“Calm down, Dean… they’re looking for strategies to end with Chuck and this new Apocalypse…” observed Sam, then by watching his brother in that desperate shape, frowned, and added,”it’s because you didn’t have time to talk with him and fix things, right?” he asked.

Dean blinked at the empty kitchen. The hunter chuckled incredulously, looking otherside, and the smile slowly vanished from his face. He didn’t say a word.  
Sam snorted, “Okay, king of avoidance, I won’t bother you with this matter” and came back to his book.

Dean glanced at him hesitantly, and clearing his throat, he said “I just need to talk with him in private for once, without interruptions, that’s all...”

Sam side eyed him, “Yeah, I know... There’s too much water passing under the bridge, I get it.”   
Dean gave him a quick look, and shifted in his place uncomfortably, “I said things I shouldn’t...”  
Sam nodded, passing the pages, “Yep. Ugly things.” He muttered.  
“Yeah” the big brother echoed him, “Ugly things.” And he drank his beer.

When he left, he heard a strange sound coming from the dungeon. He went downstairs, and he found out something incredible: Jack had his hands over Castiel’s chest, and a bright light was invading the angel's whole vessel. Suddenly, the light became into beautiful colors, filling the place with such warmth, Dean had never felt before.   
And then, he saw them. He saw Castiel’s beautiful wings, spreading wide and brightly. The colors surrounded them, while healing each feather and each portion. Dean felt his mouth dry, and his heart racing fast. Cas looked amazingly handsome. His body was paralyzed at the sight of such a spectacular scene.  
All the colors vanished at the same time, and the light was disappearing slowly. Till they were just Jack and Cas, standing there, smiling fondly, staring at each other.  
“Cas?” Dean called him, and his voice sounded so soft, he had to cough to clear it out.  
“Dean?” the angel approached him in awe, “What are you doing here? We thought we were alone” Said Castiel. 

Jack walked towards them, still smiling “I’m glad it worked out, Cas, now with my powers back, and my training, I knew I could heal your wings…” the boy said.  
Cas put his hand on his shoulder, and smiling him back, he said “Thank you, Jack, now… come back with Sam, I need to talk to Dean... alone.” The kid obeyed, and then, Dean and Cas were left alone.

“We own each other a talk,” affirmed the angel.   
Dean swallowed hard “I know,” the hunter managed to say, “So… you have your wings back, that’s awesome” Dean smiled awkwardly, he felt so nervous.

Cas grinned, “Yes… it feels good.” Castiel was staring at him in the eyes now, taking Dean's breath away, “Listen, Dean, I…”

“No, please… let me talk…,” asked Dean, lowering his face and squeezing his fists, it was so difficult for him, why was he always in this shape when he wanted to talk to Cas? “I… I…” the hunter laughed incredulously.   
Castiel tilted his head surprised by it.   
Dean wasn’t looking at him in the eye. He pressed his lips desperately, and then he went for it again, be honest, just be honest, “You know I could talk with the president himself, and even so, I wouldn’t be so nervous as I feel each time I try to talk with you… damn…”

Castiel blinked, and he felt his heart gave a turn, inside of him. He understood the hunter’s words, he swallowed, waiting for Dean. The hunter encouraged himself and fixed his eyes with the angel's.

“I’m sorry, for everything I said to you. Those… stupid and… ugly things…” he started and he stopped there, because his lips were trembling, he closed his eyes, and continued, “But… I’m also sorry for the things I never told you… important things… very, very huge… enormous things, like…” Dean gave a deep breath, his hand was now over Castiel’s shoulder, the angel smiled, and Dean remained frozen.  
“What?” he asked, touched by the beautiful sight of his friend “Are you trying to say…?”

“That I’m desperately in love with you? Yeah… and I suck doing it” The hunter just let his mouth move by itself, his eyes were terrified, but when he saw the angel's happy face, he felt at home.

“You didn’t suck” Said Castiel, kissing him all of the sudden.   
Dean was in awe. “You did just fine, Dean... And I’m in love with you too” Finished the angel, caressing Dean's cheek. 

The hunter showed him a dummy smile, and kissed him again.


	9. Something You Already Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas travel to the future meeting themselves to figure out how to destroy Chuck. In the meantime, they will discover Future!Cas and Future!Dean are a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears! New day and new prompt for Writersmonth 2019, this time is Travel Time. I hope you enjoy the confused Dean here 🤣🤣🤣.  
Thanks to my friend Agusvedder for beta edition!  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter.

“This is the worst idea ever, Cas! Now you look like crap," snapped Dean.   
The angel was breathing hard, and the hunter was holding him to help him not to fall.

“It was the best idea, Dean... We need to find out a way to kill Chuck... It seems we won, Look around you...”

Dean did as Cas said, and he was right, there was peace all over the place. They were in Lebanon, but two years forward.   
The angel sat on a bench, almost panting.   
Dean was still analyzing the place, the people seemed happy, and the sun… was still shining and in its place.

“We won…” murmured Dean, under his breath.

“We need to find out ourselves and see what was the key to saving the world again... And fast. We only have one day, till I recover my powers.” Observed Cas  
Jack had healed his wings, but the angel was still low on grace, and that was a huge mystery for everyone. They couldn’t find the cause.

“Okay, buddy, ready to go?” asked Dean, helping him stand up. “We need a car…” said the hunter, his eyes searching everywhere for one. An almost abandoned truck was his choice, and they left in a row.

\------

The bunker was the same, Dean and Cas walked in silence, it looked like no one was at home. 

“Well… maybe we're hunting?” imagined Dean, helping Cas down the stairs.

The angel growled, “I’m better now, you can let me," requested Castiel, he wasn’t looking at Dean in the eye. 

The hunter displayed his dimples of discontent, but did as Castiel said.

They were in the library when they heard people laughing approaching them.

They were themselves, coming from the kitchen. And when the four met, they froze.

“Hi" greeted past!Castiel, “We came from the past… we need to know how to kill Chuck.” Cas didn’t waste time.

Future! Castiel wasn't surprised at all, but past!Dean was in awe because his future self seemed so relaxed.

“Well… aren’t you lazy people? Couldn’t wait to solve yourselves?” chuckled future!Dean.   
Future! Cas glared at him like scolding him but the hunter just smiled at him, “I love when you put that face, angel.”

Past!Dean and Past!Cas opened their mouths wide when they saw how future!Dean pressed a quick kiss on future! Cas' s lips.

“Dean… They aren’t together yet… you'll scare them.”

Dean couldn’t recall a thing after that. He saw CAS and Cas talking about a sword or something, and Dean cooking, and from time to time Future!Cas and future!Dean held hands… and caressed their faces and… kissed again… what the hell was that?

He didn’t want to look Cas in the eye… fuck, that was… that was… he couldn’t even find a word. 

He needed to know how, so he waited for Future!Dean to be alone, washing the dishes, and he attacked.

“So…" past!Dean started to say, “You and Cas…”

The other Dean glanced at him, frowning, “Yeah… me and Cas."  
“And… why? I mean…”

“Because we always were in love with him, jackass, that’s why.” 

The hunter opened his mouth to talk again, but that had been kind of revealing Okay… maybe he felt something not so Platonic for Cas… that would explain a lot of things, but …

“You are still in denial, I know. It was hard... Because he's a dude, and you’re still thinking you are the macho Man, or worse… You’re still thinking you don’t deserve to be saved, to be loved.” 

Holy fucking shit!!!! What was this?? He didn’t need this from himself! Or did he? 

“But Cas showed us otherwise his whole life, so... stop being a dick and confess."

Dean swallowed hard. The other Dean started to dry the dishes, so he had to ask, “How?”  
Future!Dean chuckled, “Oh, buddy, I won’t tell you... You'll find out by yourself."

Dean lowered his face “But I suck when I try to talk with him, last time I said stupid things that hurt him bad…” 

Future! Dean stared at him, maybe feeling pity for his past self, so he ventured to say “Maybe is because… we're more men of action.”

Past!Dean looked at him sharply, like if some enlightened idea had crossed his head with those words. 

The other hunter winked at him.

There’s not better counselor than yourself. (This is false, but was what Dean thought in that moment, so…)

\--  
They went back, arrived to the bunker. Jack healed Cas and his grace was restored.

“You’re still low on grace, Cas… I can’t explain it why…” lamented the kid, but Cas caressed his cheek and smiled at him with a hint of sadness. 

Dean noticed… fuck, he wanted to hug him now that he knew… 

He followed him to the library, they were alone now. Everyone were in the kitchen.

Castiel was searching for that book, and then he will explain them about the sword and how to eliminate God.  
Dean had another plan.  
“Hey, Cas… so…" he started talking, and he cleared his throat because he felt his mouth so dry… his legs were like jelly… what the hell? was he twelve?

Castiel glanced at him just for a second, and he took a second book, placing it on the table, “Yes?”

“Ahm… so… low grace, huh?” what the fuck are you asking Dean Winchester? Yeah! Put that finger on that wound and press harder 

Cas huffed “Yes… is… is related to my… emotional shape, so…” the angel said.

Dean opened his eyes in bewilderment. Then he blinked, but words didn't come to rescue him, of course... because Dean Winchester was a man of action.

The hunter almost ran to him, and grabbing him by the cheeks, he kissed him softly and tender.  
Cas let the third book he'd pick up fell to the ground, and with closed eyes, slowly reaching for Dean's hips, he kissed him back.

“Dean…” murmured Cas, with a wide smile.

Dean had that dumb expression on his face.

“Sorry Cas… I talk better this way,” the hunter excused himself.

Castiel chuckled “Well… I like the way you talk…” he said, kissing him again.   
This time Dean let a moan escape.   
“You’ll see how my grace will rise now,” the angel whispered on the hunter’s lips.


	10. The Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Castiel travels to Hell to try to stablish an Alliance with Dean the King of Hell... The King had murdered the previous Heaven's angels, but this time, things will be different when when he sees the beauty of the new messenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Enjoy day 10 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is Dark AU. I made of Dean a sexy King of Hell and Cas is the hot Commander...  
Thanks to Agusvedder for beta editing this work!,  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Castiel was the most beautiful angel in the Heaven’s Garrison. And as a Commander, he was the best of his kind. That’s why he was designed to meet the King of Hell, and negotiate with him.  
Hard times were coming, and for the first time, they needed an alliance… an alliance with demons.  
Last time Castiel had been in Hell, another sovereign was in charge, and they were at war.  
Now this was a whole different picture.  
This new King had killed the other… this Dean demon had been the Master of Torture. He was dangerous, implacable, and strong.  
He'd killed twenty angels before Castiel, all of them trying to bargain an alliance.  
So… it was a lost cause from the beginning, but he had to do it. Heaven’s orders.  
Castiel’s beautiful black wings started to feel heavy. He was arriving at the bottom of Hell, where the throne was raised. He began to breathe heavily. But he endured.

Sitting on his throne was Dean. His eyes shone when he saw that blinding light coming to him.  
He smirked “Another one?” the demon murmured amused.

The light vanished, and Castiel showed himself in front of the sovereign.  
Dean opened his mouth and checked out the angel. This one was, for sure, different. Very different. And delightfully beautiful.

“Are you Dean, the king of Hell?” asked Castiel, with his rough voice.  
It was enough for the demon to hear his voice, and his whole system was enraptured. He stood up from the throne, and walked towards him.

“Yes, I am... And you are?” requested the sovereign.

Castiel straightened in his place, and his eyes traveled all over the demon. Anyone who had seen him returned alive, so, no one could give a description of him. He was a beauty, even charming, he could say. He needed to be strong, and to pay attention to each move the demon could make.

“My name is Castiel… I’m a Commander from Heaven’s army,” Castiel repeated as a robot.

Dean buffed “I already heard that song, pal… You’re kind of stiff,” observed Dean, walking around him, too closely.  
Castiel swallowed hard when he felt the heat coming from this demon, even so, he continued with the mission, “I came here to bargain...”

“An alliance, I know.” Finished Dean, standing in front of him, just inches from his face, “This time they sent an interesting one... I don’t want to kill you, Cas… may I call you Cas?”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but he was petrified because that demon was invading his senses with his presence.

“So, Cas…” Dean continued, now staring at the angel's lips, “You’d fit perfectly in Hell, you know why?” asked the demon, now fixing his green beautiful eyes into the angel's ocean blues.  
Cas shook his head, slowly, without taking his gaze off of Dean.  
"Because you’re hot as fuck” Finished the demon, smirking.

Cas swallowed hard, Dean walked away just a few steps from him, “Sorry for the bad joke.” He said.

“It wasn’t that bad…” replied Castiel surprised by his own words.  
Dean was too, and offered him a quick glance.

Definitely, he wasn’t like the other angels…

Dean walked around him again, and checking him out, he murmured, “We should fight… and I should kill you in the same act…” 

Castiel felt the demon's gaze all over him, his energy took his breath away. Something forbidden was trying to knock out his reason.

He licked his lower lip, and said “We should… but I’m not sure about you killing me... I’m stronger than the other angels you fought"

Dean smiled crookedly, his eyes fixed in those blues, “All right then…” the sovereign dictated, “I’ll help your people… but with just one condition…” the demon stood in front of Castiel, too close again.  
Both creatures were captives of their beauty.  
They were breathing hard. Cas could read in those eyes what he was about to request.  
The angel swallowed hard, and dropping his eyes to Dean's lips, asked, “What is it?”

Dean pressed his lips with anxiety, and then… “You... I want you”

Castiel parted his lips, and nodded “Okay” He answered, almost in a whisper.

Dean took him violently by the hips, and kissed him passionately, but there was a sweetness in his kiss. 

Cas closed his eyes, and kissed him back. Grabbing the demon by the arms, he let the demon's tongue entering into his mouth, and then he was lost.  
The demon took him right there.  
There were flames and screams, but Castiel didn’t care at all. He wanted more.  
Angel and demon sealing the Alliance between Hell and Heaven. 

They won the war against the Leviathans. And when everything was over, Dean and Cas couldn’t stop thinking about each other.  
They needed to be together. So the demon decided to attack Heaven and capture Castiel, because he did things in that way.  
That’s why that night he took his sword, and when he was about to leave, he found Castiel standing at his door.  
Their eyes met, and their hearts raced fast.

“I told Heaven I was the deal. I told them…” Castiel lowered his face “I told them… I’m Yours" The angel finished. 

Dean dropped his sword and it fell to the ground. He grabbed Castiel’s cheeks with tenderness and kissed him hard.


	11. I'm not playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas keep fighting, but now Castiel confessed his deal with the Empty. Grieving for Jack's death, the angel doesn't want to talk with Dean, but the hunter has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is day 11 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is Whump, I wrote a very angry Cas, hope you like it!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“You are not going anywhere, Cas! Come back here right now!” Dean yelled at the angel. He was mad, and that was a poor description of his humour.   
Castiel had just confessed he had made a deal with the Empty, and without explanation, he just ran away from the kitchen.   
Sam tried to call his brother to lower his temper, but it was in vain. 

He followed the angel as a lightning through the war room and the library, always shouting his name.  
Cas was so done with him. All of those fights they had over Jack... and now Jack was dead. And he couldn’t forget so easily the hurtful words the hunter snapped at him. And now feeling such a sadness for Jack… he wasn’t available for a new fight.  
But Dean had a different idea.

Cas entered his room, and when he was about to close the door, Dean stopped him.  
Castiel rolled his eyes in weariness.   
Dean entered and closed the door behind him. He was staring at him with anger.   
Cas huffed “I don’t want to talk about this, Dean... I’m not in the mood” The angel explained.

“Well, put yourself in the right mood, because we're gonna talk about this” Said the hunter.   
Castiel pressed his lips, and approached him with authority, an authority Dean had forgotten… he recalled the first encounters with Castiel. This made him swallow hard.

“Jack just died... I’m grieving, I don’t want to talk about something I don’t feel any regrets… Understood?”

Dean just stood there, looking at him in distress. He couldn’t avoid the urgent need to contemplate the angel's lips. In fact, he did that.   
That was the thing that put Castiel on fire.

The angel gave a big whump with his fist against the wall, inches away from Dean's head.   
Dean was petrified. His eyes wide open and enraptured by Castiel’s intense and angry gaze.

“Not more games with me, Dean… It's over” Cas thundered.

Dean swallowed. He'd never thought…  
“I’m sorry Cas…I…” the hunter murmured, and he cleared his throat.  
The angel glared at him one more time, and took a few steps away from him.

“I’m just worried…” finished Dean.  
Cas was now with his back turned “I’m tired of you awkward way to show worry" Buffed the angel, “I did it for Jack. He's my kid. I promised to protect him… and now… and now he’s…”   
Dean could watch Castiel’s trembling vessel.  
His heart ached, and he approached him, slowly. 

Castiel turned around, he was crying, crying for the first time. He didn’t expect Dean being so close. He raised his eyes to meet those greens, Dean had unshed tears on his own, and there was sorrow in his face.  
It hurt so much… seeing the love of your life suffering so much.   
Dean didn’t think about it too much, he dried Castiel’s one tear, caressing carefully the angel's cheek, and then… his thumb dropped to Cas's sinful lips.   
Dean stared at them for an exquisite eternity, then he fixed his eyes with the angel's.  
“I’m not playing, Cas” the hunter whispered, slowly approaching the angel's mouth, filling it with a soft and tender kiss.   
Castiel felt part of his sadness was healed by that kiss, and he responded, but with more passion.  
“We will figure a way out from that deal, like we always do… meanwhile, just let me kiss you, Cas…” said the hunter under his breath, kissing those addictive lips again.   
And Cas let him.


	12. A Dream inside a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is tired because CAS is always getting inside his dreams. When he asked the angel to stop doing that, the hunter is the one that began to dream about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Another day for Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is dreams, I ways wanted to know how many times Cas was inside Dean's dreams... Hehe  
I hope you like this one, thanks to Agusvedder for betaing this!
> 
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

He was enjoying it, really enjoying it. A great dream actually, sexy streappers on the scenario, showing her curves, dancing beautifully… a wonderful dream… but there he was again… this angel with poker face, popping up from nowhere, getting inside of Dean’s intimate dreams… how many times did he do that? The “Houdini” shit? Countless! Countless of times!

“What is this time Cas??” yelled the hunter, frustratedly. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but he was Interrupted by the streappers, than held him tight, smiling seductively at him. Cas was clueless and Dean was so done, “Now you steal my chicks, because they are mine, because this is my dream, you know?” snapped Dean again, and Castiel just pursed his lips and dropped his eyes to the ground.

“You're so handsome…” smiled one of the girls.

“Your eyes are so blue…” murmured another, biting her lips. Castiel lowered more and more his face, he was blushing, Dean watched the whole thing with a frown.

“Mmmm, can we have sex?” asked a third one, and Dean decided to stop that party.

“Okey, Okey, enough!” he shouted, and the dream with the girls vanished. Castiel was still blushing, “You ruined my dream, man. Are you satisfied?”

But Cas was muted. He gave a quick glance to the hunter and he ventured some words…

“These girls were a reflection of your desires, Dean.” 

Dean straightened in his place, and shaking his head, he said, “These girls were mine, and you stole them from me, now… seriously… you have to stop entering in my dreams ,Cas, I need some me time.”

“I’m sorry… I won’t do this again…” he responded, vanishing.  
Dean raised both arms in distress, “Perfect! Now I don’t know why he came for!”

Several days passed, and Dean had peace. At least when he was sleeping and dreaming .. he kind of missed Castiel’s surprising visits… and he wouldn’t accept it but… he really, really missed him…

Till one night…

“Cas! Gee!” exclaimed the hunter when he saw Castiel by his side in his dream. He was walking in the beach, naked foot on the sand. Cas cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you missed me.” He shoot innocently, Dean blinked awkwardly.

“What?!” he almost yell, “Hell no! I was… I was just fine, why would I…?” but he had to stop, the angel was now inches from his face. Damn he looked exquisite. He had to swallowed.

“I think you're lying,” Castiel murmured, and without hesitation, he pressed his lips against the hunter’s, taking him by surprise. Then, the angel cut the kiss, “And this is your head, silly.” And Dean woke up.

“What the…?” the hunter couldn’t believe what he had just dreamed. Cas, kissing him. And it wasn’t the real Cas… what the fuck was his brain doing?

He tried not to think about it that day… but when night came… Castiel was there again … and he knew it wasn’t Cas… because the fucking son of a bitch kissed him again, but this time with tongue!  
That felt so real and so hot… that Dean was waiting to dream with him again, and he wanted to kick his own ass for wanting that. Damn! He was so gay for Cas.

That night he was waiting for him in a motel room, Cas appeared wearing just his unbuttoned shirt an his boxers, he looked delightful, he wished to know if the real Cas was so well-formed as this one in his dream. He literally jumped on him, and they kissed an touched in so many anatomical spaces he didn’t even remember. But it was quick, and he woke up again, alone, in the morning…

Fuck… he needed to see Cas, somehow, someway. He knew the angel was busy with that civil war in Heaven, but he didn’t care. He prayed for him, and Cas came fast.

“Hello, Dean, how are…?” but Cas couldn’t finish his greeting, Dean was kissing him with such passion, made the angel moan, and he answered to that kiss in the same way.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck! That was heavenly, that was perfect, more than his dreams. The angel tasted so good, he needed more from him. He ventured his tongue and Cas allowed him to enter in his mouth, and that was it. Dean was lost.

“Dean… why? What… happened?” asked the angel, when the hunter released his lips just for a moment.  
“Because I dreamed I did this, and I was happy… so I wanted to know if…”

“And… are you happy?” asked the angel, their lips were rubbing. Dean smiled,

“Yeah, Cas… I am.” Answered the hunter, kissing him again.


	13. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had this things he feels when he's near Dean, and he'll try to investigate what that thing is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy my dears! Another day for Writersmonth 2019 prompt, this time is Feelings.  
I wrote some Clueless Cas from season 5, I hope you like this fluff.  
Thanks to Agusvedder for betaing me!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Castiel frowned because Dean was laughing in that curious way. It was curious for him, an ancient creature that never saw such a beautiful soul shining with just one laugh. It was like a delightful song he wanted to hear for ever. Was that allowed for an angel? Was that what humans called… feelings?  
But… what kind of feelings? Because he felt something for Sam too. Like…warmth… or…sometimes he just wanted to shake that impertinent head… like… if he was one of his little brothers… yeah, that kind of feeling.  
But Dean was, well he'd always been… what could the word be? oh… yes. Special.  
And even if he stayed looking at the hunter’s greens beautiful eyes… he wouldn’t reach the answer.   
And that thing in his chest… he knew what a “heart bumping” meant.  
And when Dean looked back at him… all those… sensations… felt exquisitely forbidden. He was nervous, and enchanted.  
What was this feeling? Cas needed to know.  
Maybe if he tried some of what humans called… physical affection. Like a hug… or a pat on the shoulder… or hold hands… he could even try a ki…   
Castiel's heart bumped again on his chest, and he licked his lower lip, somewhat anxious. He couldn’t believe his own thoughts… but he needed to do something about it.

So… it started slowly… little touches when he was healing him… it felt warm. Then one little shoulder Pat, this last one made Dean watched at him confused. And it was kind of awkward… another bump from Castiel’s heart…

But then… he needed to hug him. It was complicated because he never find the way or the context… so… he choose to simply ask for it. Because everyone knows about Cas's honest bullet of truth.

“Dean, can I hug you?” Castiel’s voice had sounded determined.   
Dean almost drown with his own saliva “Wha… what did you just say?” the hunter managed to say between coughs.

“I said… can I hug you?” asked the angel again, and Dean panicked.

“Why?!” Dean almost yelled, giving two steps backwards when he saw the angel approaching him.  
“I need to prove something” Castiel said, calmly. 

Dean was now so confused, he averted his eyes to the ground trying to find some answer to give.  
Castiel snorted, and then he explained, “Because I have this thing inside of me… Like a feeling, but I don’t know what it is”

Okay… that was … weird…

“You have a thing inside of you? And you don’t know what it is… like… you want to find out… that thing" the hunter said, trying to understand.

Cas nodded in silence.

“And… this… thing you say…” continued Dean, giving two steps forward, “it's got to do with me?” asked the hunter. 

Cas nodded again, “Yes… it just happens when I’m with you. I know. I compared it with other humans… like Sam, or Bobby… or Jo and Ellen.” The angel explained. 

Dean was petrified, but he couldn’t take away his gaze from him. He swallowed.

“So… just a hug.” Pointed Dean.   
Cas pursed his lips and lowered his head…  
Dean had to catch his breath at the sight of such a beautiful gesture. The angel was hot.

“I had a list, but… ok, just the hug. I guess it will be enough” observed Castiel.

Dean crossed gazes with him. He had a list?

“Ok… just… let’s do this quick.” Ordered Dean, avoiding the angel's eyes.   
He could feel the heat coming from Castiel’s body, he was too close. Dean encouraged himself and looked at him in the eye. Bad idea. Those eyes were the bluest blue he'd ever seen. Dean swallowed hard. Why Cas had to be so beautiful? He closed his eyes and pressing his lips, he hugged the angel.  
Castiel felt an indescribable sensation, so exquisite and new, he loved it.   
He wanted to hug him forever actually, he ventured his arms and embraced him too. Dean was soft and firm at the same time, and warm. And he could feel their heartbeats running fast. 

Cas opened his eyes in awe. Maybe Dean felt the same way? If that was so… they will need more proof.

Dean closed his eyes again, this time he couldn’t avoid the dummy smile his lips were drawing. He hugged the angel tightly, and now he wanted to sneak into that infamous list of Castiel.

They separated slowly, and Dean was staring at him like an enchanted creature. Blushing as a schoolgirl.  
“What’s next in your list?” asked the hunter. And his voice sounded deep. 

Cas blinked confused, but he answered “Hold hands and… a kiss.”   
Damn. To Hell with it. Let’s complete that list!

Dean approached his hand till he rubbed Castiel’s. The angel looked at Dean with bewilderment.  
“Dean…” he murmured, but Dean was holding his hand now. It felt glorious.

“Now… the kiss…” continued Dean, and their lips met slowly.   
Castiel tasted so good… he pressed himself against the angel's lips and now they moaned.

“What’s your conclusion, Cas?” asked Dean, his breath was heavy. 

“I’m in love with you” Whispered Cas.  
Dean smiled “Me too” said the hunter, kissing him again, just for science.


	14. Kids Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack choose the movie for movie night, and he compares Dean and Cas with the Beauty and the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is day 14 from Writersmonth 2019 the prompt is Fairy Tale.  
I wrote some cute Jack and Sammy knows one shot. I hope you like it!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for her beta edition!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

It was movie night but this time it was Jack’s turn to pick a movie.

“What about a fairy tale? Do you have anything made by Disney?” asked the kid with a wide smile.   
Sam chuckled, because he knew Dean had every single Disney's princess movie hidden somewhere.  
Dean coughed awkwardly, and gave a quick glance to Cas. The angel frowned.  
“Well, I… have some…” murmured Dean, and he went to the furniture followed by Jack and showing him the big collection, the kid picked one.

“I want this one: The Beauty and the Beast... it sounds interesting,” admitted the boy.   
Cas, Sam and Jack sat on the couch and Dean had one of his own. The movie started.

There was silence in the Dean’s cave while the movie was playing.

When it finished, Jack frowned, and stepping up, he looked at CAS and Dean, and said, “I think is accurate to say… I could compare Belle with CAS and Dean with Beast."  
Sam laughed and applauded, staring at his brother who choked on his beer.

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Why do you say that?” asked the angel.   
Sam glanced at him amused "Really?” the younger hunter said, “I think Jack is right.”

“Well… Dean is always stressed, and mad, and yelling… but he’s kind of sweet with you, Cas…” the kid observed.   
Cas blinked, and side eyed Dean, who was blushing furiously. 

“And then you…” continued Jack, looking at CAS, “You are kind, and showed Dean good things… and well… like this fairy tale we just saw…" pointed Jack, and he finished, smiling, “Is obvious you too are in love.”

Dean was definitely dead. Coughing exaggeratedly.   
Cas had his mouth opened, but muted.

“Okay!” exclaimed Sam, putting a hand over the kid’s shoulder, “I think is time to go to bed, let’s go Jack...” He drove him to the exit door, but the kid stood up, and turning around, he added…

“You should be honest with your feelings.” And they left.

Cas approached Dean, but the hunter wasn’t looking at him.  
“Kids… right?” smiled the hunter.   
There was this weird atmosphere in the room.

“Right... Kids” he heard Cas saying. He could feel the heat coming from the angel's body, because he was too close. 

Dean glared at him, and Cas seemed so damn serious and determined… Dean swallowed.

“Cas, what…?” tried to ask the hunter, but the angel closed the gap between their lips and kissed him roughly.   
It was so damn delicious Dean let a moan escape.  
Cas cut the kiss, and looking at Dean's eyes, he said, “You know what they say kids and crazy people don’t lie.”   
Dean felt aroused, he wanted to kiss the angel again. He swallowed hard.

“There’s not discussion then...” He whispered, and pressed his lips against the angel's. 

Dean thought they will let the kid to choose more movies for the future movie nights. He has good taste after all.


	15. Last Night on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a 5x03 canon divergent, after a failed intent to have sex with that woman, Dean teaches Cas personally how not to die Virgen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This s a Destiel smut I wrote for 15th day of Writersmonth 2019, the prompt was First Time, and I imagined a 5x03 different end... I hope you like this!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for being my beta here!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean knew he promised to Cas he won’t die a Virgin under his watch… but hey, the angel didn’t collaborate at all.  
He had ruined the only opportunity for him to get laid… well not the only one...  
Dean wanted to kick his own ass for even thinking about it. He wasn’t gay, at all… but he couldn’t understand why he tried to seduce Castiel the whole day. It was like, if his mouth moved by itself. And words came out without his brain's approval.  
But… that’s the way he really felt when Cas was next to him.  
So delightful, so nerdy, clueless, beautiful son of a bitch…  
Castiel had this energy surrounding him, like… magnetic. Dean couldn’t explain to his own senses.   
And he never, ever, felt these things for any woman before.   
Those blue eyes, and pink plumped lips… that perfect skin… that perfect nose… and have you seen that curl in the corner of his forehead? So so dangerously attractive.   
He remembered being with Jimmy Novak, it wasn’t like this. Even his face changed… not so deep blue eyes… not so pink lips… and the energy… it wasn’t there.   
So Dean was sure it was Castiel, the angel, who provoked every single unstoppable feeling, magnetic attraction. It was like this for other people too? He was sure it was… and he felt a little jealous because of that. He was a dumbass.  
But… he wanted Castiel for himself.  
And now… it was still night time… they were on that abandoned house, it had a bed, and they lit some candles… last night on Earth.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I disappointed you… I just saw in her a broken girl…”

"It’s okay, Cas, she wasn’t your type anyway” the hunter said sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes.

The angel approached him, tilting his head with bewilderment, “And how do you know what type is your type?” he asked.  
Dean chuckled, he looked so cute. He wanted to eat him… well… maybe he could…  
Dean licked his lips… because he felt he could help the angel with his first time, so… he stood up, and when he was inches away from Cas, he murmured suggestively, “My type is the nerdy, sexy, cute, clueless blue eyed type”  
Castiel blinked nervously and dropped his eyes to the ground.   
It was a different kind of flirting than the Thelma and Louise thing, or the Bert and Ernie. This time Dean wanted to be sure the angel get the message, and he did. The hunter smiled, satisfied with himself.  
“Ahm… that’s… very… descriptive…” Castiel managed to say.

Dean touched his chin and raised his beautiful face to cross gazes with him.  
“I promised to you, you won’t die a virgin under my watch, even if I have to help you with that” Dean said, kissing him sweetly. It was so pure and hot at the same time.   
Castiel responded to that kiss slowly and shyly, that made Dean's passion explode.  
The hunter kissed him deeper, and pushed him against his body. He took off Castiel’s trenchcoat. He entered his hungry tongue inside Castiel’s mouth, and the angel moaned in pleasure.  
Dean kissed the angel's neck and his chin, and he was delighted by the hot sound Cas made with each kiss.

“I feel so weird…” the angel whispered, “I want more…” he said then, and Dean obeyed. He undressed Cas, kissing each corner of his skin. His body was glorious, and he'd never desired anyone so hard as he desired Cas. He wanted to devour him.  
Both moved to the bed.  
Dean was on top and still wearing his clothes, so Cas made a little move with his hand, and the hunter got naked.

“Wow… very practical…” Dean observed with a smirk.   
Cas smiled at him  
Feeling their hard cocks rubbing to each other was too much for the hunter, so he went for it.   
Cas didn’t understand why Dean was going down, kissing his abs, sending goosebumps to his entire vessel, but then he saw it: the hunter stopping on his cock. Cas glared at him anxious.  
Dean grinned and started to lick Castiel’s dick with delightful dedication.   
Cas arched his back, aroused “That feels too good…” murmured the angel.   
Dean opened his mouth to swallow Cas's sweet length, and he went up and down, up and down, drawing with his tongue delicious lines in that perfect cock.

“Fuck, Cas, your dick is beautiful…” Dean said, and Cas couldn’t handle it anymore, he came so hard, making sinful noises.  
Dean's cock was hard and ready. He took Castiel’s legs, and spread them. Damn, the angel had a perfect ass.

“Dean, what…?” asked the angel, when he saw the hunter doing that.

“Don’t be afraid, Cas, I won’t hurt you" Dean said, pressing his tongue against Castiel’s hole.   
The angel gave a little jump, and his eyes opened in pleasure. He was moaning so loud.  
Dean made it slowly, his tongue and his fingers entering in that place, so fucking hot.   
When Cas was ready, Dean put his hard cock inside of him, and Cas began screaming in pleasure.

“It’s okay, I’m here” Dean murmured in his ears, Cas was panting, he could feel how Dean penetrated him slowly, but he wanted more.

“Please, Dean… harder…” when the hunter heard this, he couldn't resist anymore, and he started to move faster, and faster, till they came hard.  
Castiel hugged him right when they finished, and Dean smiled widely.  
“What’s up, Cas? Did you like your first time?” The hunter asked.  
Cas looked at him kind of ashamed and blushed. If Dean could have a little bit of energy left, he would fuck him again, because he looked so cute that way.

“I did… and I would love to have more first times with you in the future…” the angel said.

Dean chuckled, “If we survive tomorrow, I would love to, Cas" Smiled the hunter, kissing those pink lips.


	16. You're my Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are talking about what a soulmate is, and Sam wants Dean being honest with his feelings with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears! Day 16th from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is Soulmates, I hope you enjoy this one, I really enjoyed writing Sammy here!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for her betaing!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Seriously, Sam, we need to get you a soulmate to have a hot night!” chuckled Dean, doing that thing with his eyebrows.   
Sam looked at him as if he was nuts "Do you even know what soulmate means anyway?” asked the younger brother.   
Both of them were at the kitchen. Sammy was reading and drinking his morning coffee, and Dean was standing up next to the bar drinking his… morning beer.

“Of course I know, gee… what a mood…” murmured Dean, taking a quick sip to his beer. 

Sam was still watching him, waiting for an elaboration of that answer, but when he saw it never came, he talked again, “Jessica was my soulmate, Dean... I won’t find anyone like her, It happens once in your life”

Dean erased the smile from his face, and stared at his brother pursing his lips. “Yeah… right…” he said. He was regretting his words, dropping his gaze to the ground.   
Sam noticed this, and he decided to switch the target there. He closed the book, and putting his hands over it, intertwined his fingers, and gave Dean one of those analytical gazes.

“The thing is… there’s people who has their soulmates in front of their faces and they don’t do anything about it” 

Dean choked with his beer, and avoiding Sam inquisitive eyes, he said, clearing his throat, “Yeah… I suppose you hate those people… because you lost your soulmate and they… having them alive in front of the…”

“Repress their feelings and do nothing... Yeah, I hate those guys" quickened Sam, smiling at him, faking it. 

Dean swallowed hard. He didn’t like where that conversation was going “Maybe this people had suffered too much, and had scars on their hearts… and don’t want to screw things with their soulmates because they care about those soulmates, because they're like buddies to them, and they're too important soulmates to ruin things with them.” Explained Dean, encouraging his eyes to look at his brother. 

“Or they’re just cowards,” snapped Sammy, faking another smile.

Dean had to swallow again. Blinking nervously, because Sam had get into that spot. Yes. It was cowardice. 

Cas arrived with a bag full of groceries and beers, and put the bags on the table.

“Morning, I bought this… there was just a few beers… and I know Dean will get uncomfortable if he doesn’t have enough of it” Said the angel, showing them the things inside the bags.

“Morning, Cas... Thank you" Greeted Sam, looking at him with a graceful smile, and then he fixed his eyes again with his brother’s, still smiling, raising his eyebrows.  
Dean was in awe watching how Cas was putting the beers in the refrigerator.

“There you have, my friend,” said Cas, staring at him so beautifully. 

Dean felt his knees weakening. And without thinking, he just threw "You’re my soulmate, Cas.”

Cas straightened in his place with his eyes wide open.   
Dean approached him, and there they were, eye fucking again. 

Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I… I…" starting to say the angel, “I don’t have a soul, Dean.” 

“What? Cas… What the hell? I know that!” yelled Dean, kind of frustrated, “Is the meaning of the thing, not the logical meaning, the subjective meaning… I…”

“Then you’re my soulmate too” said Cas, smiling fondly at him...

…Aaaaand the eye fucking again.

“Okay... My work here is done. You just…” Sam stood up, and pointed them with his hand “Just kiss already” And he left.

“What did Sam say?” asked Cas, they were still looking at each other in that way.

“I don’t know, should we kiss now?” said the hunter, dropping his gaze to those lips. Cas copied him.

“I guess we should,” whispered the angel.

So they did.


	17. Baby Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to prepare a nice dinner for CAS, but when he came out from the Supermarket, he found Cas carrying a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears! And day 17 from Writersmonth 2019 is the prompt Accidental Baby Acquisition!  
I wrote some cute Human Cas and pining Dean taking care of a baby! Hope you enjoy!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta here!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Okay, Dean Winchester, breathe, this isn’t a date, this is just a gratitude diner you’re going to prepare for Cas in his department because he helped you again to solve a case. Nothing else. It has nothing to do with you feeling guilty for kicking his ass out from the Bunker or… it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s now a human and you both can have well… more than a friendship now, this time for real, without strains. Is just a diner. Just a normal diner.  
Dean kept convincing himself, but his nervousness told them otherwise. He was buying everything what he needed to make the most delicious burgers Cas could taste ever. And maybe, just maybe, after that, Cas could taste another kind of meat, if you know what that means. Fuck, Dean! Control yourself!  
He went out from the supermarket and he found Cas outside Baby, carrying a baby in his arms. Dean stopped at the sight of that weird scene.

“Cas…” said the hunter, his eyes filled with bewilderment, “You have a baby on your arms.” He finished, not knowing if Cas had knowledge about that fact.

“I know, Dean.” Huffed Cas, he looked kind of worried, “a lady gave him to me, she asked me to take care of the baby for a minute, he took her car and disappeared… half hour ago.” 

Dean had his mouth opened, without making any sound. Then he shook his head because it was about time to do something, or their dinner is gonna be just a dream. Okey, fine, he was a selfish son of a bitch…. “Well, Cas… we need to call the police and …” in that moment the baby started to cry.

“Oh… I think he’s angry, Dean… and he's sleepy too…” diagnosed the ex angel, while moving the baby softly one side to another. Dean frowned, he walked towards the car and left his bags there.

“Yeah, that’s the worst combination in a baby…,” said Dean, searching for the baby bag her mother had left behind. He found a bottle with milk there. And approaching Cas, he gave the bottle to the baby, and he started to drink. Cas was staring at Dean in awe. The hunter noticed that, and blushing slightly, he murmured, “What?”

“Ehm, nothing…” said Castiel, and he averted his eyes to the baby. Dean narrowed his greens ones because he could swear, Cas was blushing too.

The baby drank the entire bottle, and Dean took his phone to call the police, the night was about to come, but the baby started to cry again. And Dean put his phone in his pocket.

“What’s now?” wanted to know the hunter.

“He smells funny, Dean…” announced Cas, and Dean approached them, sniffing.  
“He need to change those diapers, right now,” pointed Dean, with a really serious gaze, Cas nodded, and tried to grab the bag, it was a very cute but exasperating scene, so Dean felt sorry for him, and helped him. “Okey, buddy, wait, let’s open the back sit door, I’ll do it.” 

Castiel opened his eyes like two fried eggs, he couldn’t believe Dean's expertise with babies. He swallowed hard because that was kind of… hot and… amazing. He dropped his eyes to the baby, and blushed again. All those human feelings… he had to learn how to control them. It was obvious that what he felt for Dean… wasn’t just friendship…

“Okey, ready, gimme that baby,” asked Dean, and Cas did as he said, the hunter noticed Castiel flustered shape, and frowned, while he put the baby on the back sit.

“What?” 

“Ahm… you have knowledge about how to take care of babies…”observed the ex angel, looking at Dean.

“Yeah, I know some… drop this please,” requested Dean, giving Cas the dirt diaper. 

When Castiel came back, he saw Dean carrying a sleepy baby, “Now… take him, I’ll try to call the police for the third time.” Said Dean, Cas took the baby, and immediately he started to cry again. Dean looked at him like if he wanted to scold his friend, but his face softened when he saw how CAS started to sing sweetly, and moving the baby softly. He seemed a beautiful angel trying to make another little angel sleep. He had to call the police, but he forgot to do it, he just remained quiet, watching at CAS, enraptured. And his voice was… beautiful. Of course… Angels sing like angels… don’t they? Even if Cas wasn’t an angel anymore… well, not one with wings and Halo…

The baby got asleep, and Cas now was looking back at Dean confused.  
“Did you call the police?” asked Castiel, Dean seemed waking up from a wonderful dream. He blinked and staring at his cellphone, he said…

“Ahm… no…I…”

In that moment they heard a woman running towards them, desperately.

“Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!” cried the woman, taking the baby in her arms.

Dean glanced at Cas.

“It’s okay…” smiled the ex angel, and the woman kissed several times her baby, “I know you'll come back…” 

Dean understood that was the baby's mother.

“Thank you…, thank you… I thought I lost him forever and… I…, thank you…, I’m sorry. I won’t ever be separated from my baby.” Cried the woman again, embracing her sweet child, then she left.

“Wow…” said the hunter, he was totally amazed.

“Yeah… I knew she'll come back, there was too much love in those sad eyes,” Castiel observed, Dean stared at him smiling.

“Okay, buddy… you deserve a great dinner, I’ll cook for you.” The hunter murmured, Cas watched at him shyly.

“Uh… oh…, okay, Dean. It will be an honor to me,” said Castiel, lowering his face and blushing. Dean gulped at the sight of such exquisite mannerism.

“Fine, right… let’s, let’s go then,” asked Dean, and he didn’t know why he was about to open Castiel’s door, and their hands brushed.

“Sorry, I…” exclaimed Cas, taking off his hand, but Dean knew he needed to show this clueless angel his truly intentions, so, he held Cas hand again.

“I’m not sorry for this, Cas,” he said, with nervousness in his voice, Castiel crossed his gaze with his friend's, and he smiled again. He let Dean to show him the way to his sit, always holding his hand. Dean closed his door, and he entered and sat in the driver’s seat. He gave Castiel another intense gaze, and they left, they’ll have the best dinner of their lives, for sure.


	18. New Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean didn't know he had a new Kink till he hears Cas reading a poem in enochian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is day 18 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is Poetry. I wrote a new enochian kink for Dean, I hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Can you read this for me, Cas?” asked Jack, both of them were sitting on the coach, and Jack had an interesting book with enochian poetry.

“Oh, I didn’t know there was this kind of ancient enochian books in here…” observed the angel.

“Yeah, we have a lot of ancient stuff here,” interrupted Dean. He was eating an apple, and he deliberately sat in front of them, nodding and waiting for Cas to read that.

Cas seemed to be a little uncomfortable with his presence, but he opened the book anyway, and choose one, smiling fondly at those words.

Dean almost choked with that apple at the sight of such a beautiful smile. Rare in the angel.   
Jack saw Dean coughing, “Do you need some water?” he asked. Dean shook his head, and his face came back to normal again.

“All right… then. This one…” Castiel announced, and he started to read in enochian.

Dean couldn’t explain the warm sensation in his chest. Listening to Cas reading in his language, was overwhelming for his senses. He had to stop eating because he couldn’t do anything else than listen. Those words he didn’t understand, and the rough voice of such a beautiful angel as Castiel was too much for a simple mortal.  
He swallowed hard when Cas licked his lower lip and continue reading, then he saw him watching him just for a second, but it was enough for Dean. His cheeks got red and his heart was racing stronger. Was that a kind of spell or something? Or, maybe…?  
Dean didn’t want him to stop. That was so enchanting… Cas was so enchanting…  
But Cas ended and Jack clapped his hands happily, “That was beautiful, Cas, thank you” the kid smiled.  
“You’re welcome” answered Castiel, and the kid took the book in his hands and left.

Dean was still in the same position, Cas noticed, and standing up, he approached the hunter.  
“That was… beautiful, Cas… and…” Dean started to blink, as If he was waking up from a kind of dream, “ and, strangely enrapturing” the hunter coughed, he didn’t know why he had just said those words. He lowered his face ashamed.   
Cas straightened in his place, in awe with that confession coming from his friend, then he ventured himself to speak, “It was a love poem. Or at least, the interpretation of human love by one of my brothers… I think it was accurate…” Castiel’s voice was sounding now like a whisper. He averted his eyes to the ground.

Dean felt his mouth dry, how does Castiel know about human love?, “How do you know it was accurate?” he asked.   
Cas fixed his blues with Dean’s greens, they were shining in that indescribable way, what was that? Why were his eyes shining so much? Dean's legs started to shake, he was waiting for the answer, the angel dropped his eyes again, was he contemplating Dean's lips?

“I know… because I feel it when I’m with you, Dean” Castiel said.

Dean couldn’t resist it anymore, he took Cas by the shoulders, and kissed him passionately.   
Castiel's vessel was melting into the Hunter’s touch and kisses. That was perfect.

When they stopped, they shared smiles, and Dean was the one talking now, “We need to get back to that book, Cas… I want a reading session of angelic poetry each night, exclusively for me”

“Is that a kink?” asked Cas, amused.

Dean nodded mischievously, “Hell yeah!” he chuckled.


	19. A Sacrifice for Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess Venus kidnapped Dean and CAs. She asks for a sacrifice. She wants Dean to confess his most shameful secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is another prompt from Writersmonth 2019: Mythology.  
Is a parallel to that episode in which Veritas kidnapped Sam and Dean, bust this time is Venus with CAS and Dean, trying to make Dean to confess his love.  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean woke up and saw Castiel by his side, tied up to a chair, like him. He was still passed out.

“Cas, PST! Cas!” the hunter called his friend trying not to make too much noise.   
Castiel opened his eyes slowly. This made Dean smile in relief.

“Dean?” asked Castiel, with a confused face, “Where are we?”

“I think we’re in that library's basement… are you okay?” wanted to know the hunter, frowning because he could see Cas was in a kind of… strange shape…

“No…” answered the angel, snorting, “my powers are blocked…” he averted his eyes to one side and the other, “this place is strongly protected" he moaned, Dean's eyes were examining his friend the whole time, “is weakening me, badly…” the angel finished, this time looking at the hunter.  
Dean opened his mouth to ask something else, because he could see his friend was sweating too, but he couldn’t, a loud laughter was heard invading the whole place.

It was a beautiful blonde woman, dressed with a tight tunic, with golden details. Dean recognized her, she was the librarian. The hunter narrowed his eyes and his body felt tense.

“Oh… don’t worry Dean, I won’t kill you,” smiled the woman, she approached Cas, and watching him with detail, she said, “I won’t hurt this piece of art neither… this is the most exquisite angel I’ve ever seen…” observed the woman, Dean was looking at her as if he wanted to kill her with his gaze, “Castiel, isn't it?” asked the librarian.   
Cas frowned and pursed his lips with disgust, “Venus, why were you hidden in here?”

The goddess laughed and straightened in her place, “I came because I felt this…” she was now gesturing with her hands, trying to describe something, “intense and deep… and disgusting pining, I would say…”   
Castiel glanced at her puzzled, but then he saw how the goddess was looking at Dean now, pointing him with her finger. Cas side eyed the hunter, and lowering his face he was praying for someone would come to rescue them, before…

“You” said the goddess.   
Dean was breathing hard, and he didn’t want to look at Cas because he was afraid of what this goddess had discovered in him.  
“Your pining is immense… it can’t be stopped, can it?” she said, kneeling next to the hunter, she narrowed her eyes, watching him in silence for just one or two seconds.   
Dean was mute.  
"I dug inside of your soul… while you and him were making research… and I couldn’t figure out… who was that person… but then…” the woman stood up, and gave two steps backwards to observe both of them, “Then I saw how you were looking at him” the goddess was pointing at Cas, without taking off her glare from the blushed hunter, “and it was… blatant, you’re pining for him. For an angel.” 

Cas couldn’t believe that creature was putting Dean in that shape. He clenched his jaw, and watched her with fire in his eyes. The angel knew Dean loved him, differently to what a brother or a friend could love. He could sense his strong longing, he had witnessed his shining glances, and his heart racing when they were together. He knew it. He knew Dean loved him. Castiel loved him the same way. But he also knew Dean repressed that, because he needed time to accept he deserved to be loved. That’s why this whole situation made Cas want to smite that woman right there.

Dean was so ashamed…, was Cas looking at him? Oh, fuck… how he will be able to see him in the eye again? This is a nightmare.

“Won’t you confess your true feelings? I sense shame… and fear… why?”  
Asked the goddess, Cas felt it was enough.

“Leave him alone and release us, this is pointless” thundered the angel.   
The goddess offered him a quick and disgusted gaze.

“Wait… Cas… its okay…” murmured Dean. His eyes were still fixed on the ground, and his voice had sounded thin and weak.   
Venus grinned. 

“If I confess with the truth here… you will let us go?” finally asked Dean.  
Cas opened his eyes and parted his lips… he gave a deep breath.

“Yes, Dean... because it will be a big sacrifice for you to do this… and you'll offer it to me… so…" the woman kneeled again by the hunter’s side Are you going to confess your feelings for this angel?”

Dean closed his eyes fiercely, and biting his lower lip, he encouraged himself to stare at Cas. He was breathing heavily, but the sight of his beautiful angel, gave him strength.   
Cas… Castiel…   
“Cas… I'm in love with you... I'm sorry” Said at least, lowering his face again. He was feeling so ashamed, he wanted to die right there.

“Fantastic,” smiled Venus “But… you don’t have to be like this Dean…” said the goddess, and snapping her fingers she released them, “Because Cas loves you too... Bye" She finished, vanishing.

Dean was amazed. Cas was the one standing up in a row, reaching for Dean's hand to help him stand up too. Dean couldn’t stop watching at the angel in awe.   
Cas glared at him with those deep blue eyes, and his rough voice sounded like a whisper, “Its true, Dean... I’m in love with you too”

Dean started to shake, and his eyes filled with unshed tears, but the most breathtaking thing was his beautiful smile, and his dummy laugh. He hugged the angel tight, and Cas did the same. 

“I was just waiting for you…” whispered softly Cas, and Dean squeezed him more in that hug.


	20. Weird, Weird, Weird...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is so done with Dean talking about Castiel's attributes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is a funny one shot for Writersmonth day 20, the prompt is Weird. Sam and Dean talking about Castiel's attributes, and Sammy being so done is my jam. I hope you like this!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

The color blue of Castiel’s eyes were too deep blue. Dean was thinking about that lately, because… the angel didn’t stop looking at him with those.   
Too deep. Too blue. Too Weird. Very weird.   
Were those eyes even normal?

“Hey, Sammy…” called Dean, he was in his motel room, laying down his bed, while his brother was reading some paper, “Don’t you think Cas' eyes are weird?”

Sammy straightened in his seat, and he glared at his big brother with narrowed eyes, “What do you mean weird?”

“Yes, Sammy, weird!” Dean sat in his bed, “like too deep, too blue, weird...”

Now Sam was watching him strangely, “Err… no… I think they’re kind of… pretty, I guess” Then he coughed, because calling Castiel’s eyes pretty was weird. That was Dean's department, not his.

“Oh… yeah… maybe that” thought Dean, “He has… pretty deep blue eyes” Dean was looking at the horizon now.  
Sam knew was time to cut that talk “Yeah, Right, Whatever… I have a case"

After that enlightening talk, Dean has another doubt.

Weird, weird, weird… Castiel had weird lips… weird mouth… that’s why he couldn’t stop looking at them. He looked at his lips while Cas was talking, or maybe in silence, or maybe when he pursed them. Sometimes when he is angry, when Cas is angry, he does that thing with his lips… that weird thing, but kind of… stunning. Why do they have to be so pink… so plumped? those lips are weird.

“Hey, Sammy…" Dean called his brother, while driving the Impala. Sammy was reading something in his cellphone.

“Yeah...?” 

“Don’t you think Cas' lips are weird?” asked Dean, and he gave a quick glance to his little brother.

Sam side eyed Dean, because he felt it was a Deja Vu or something “What do you mean weird?” he asked, but actually, he didn’t want to talk about that.

“Yeah, weird, like… too pink, too plumped, weird...” observed Dean.   
Sam opened his eyes wide, thinking what the hell? the whole time.

“Ehm… I guess… that is one of his… attractive characteristics?” the younger brother finished, shaking his head, because he felt weird talking about Cas like that again.  
Dean murmured some “mmmh” while he was watching the road, “Maybe, yes… he has an attractive mouth” he acknowledged.   
Sam snorted, and then he felt released, but not too much, he had to put some music, and put it out loud.

And yes… just two days after that… Dean was thoughtful again… this time about Castiel’s rough voice. It was weird. Really weird, why it has to be that rough? Or that profound? Dean didn’t get it. That was really weird.

“Hey Sammy…” Dean called his brother, they were eating at a restaurant in some town. 

Sam was chewing, but he answered anyway, “Yeah, what?”

“Don’t you think Cas voice is weird?" Asked Dean, and this time the answer came fast.

“Oh, yes, definitely” observed Sam, chewing his salad again.   
Dean looked at him with his eyes wide open.

“Hell no!” he almost yelled.  
Sam glared at him in bewilderment. Why was Dean that mad? 

“His voice isn’t weird, Sam. Cas has a deep, rough and masculine voice. How dare you call his voice weird?” Dean shook his head slowly, with scolding eyes, he murmured some other indignant words, and he bit his burger loudly.

Sam look couldn't be described… and his face... He was like… what the hell, Dean? You said it first! Crazy bitch!  
But, he decided to remain in silence… he'll have a new opportunity… he knew it. Castiel topic was too often these days.  
So he ate his salad quietly, while watching his brother narrowing his eyes, with patient revenge desires.

And he was right. 

Just one day passed by, they were cleaning their guns on the side of the road.

“Hey, Sam…”

Sam grinned, he could almost taste the victory… “What, Dean?” he asked, with a wide smile.

“Don’t you think Castiel’s hair is weird?” said Dean, putting his gun down.

“Mmmh… I don’t know Dean, Weird like what?” asked Sammy.

“Like… messy… and … kind of wild, rebellious, weird?” observed Dean, glancing at the sky. 

Sam laughed “Seriously, Dean? This time you surprised me" 

Dean watched him puzzled, “What…? Why are laugh…?”

“Don’t you think that maybe, just maybe, you are so in love with him that you can’t stop talking about him?” Sam faced him, and stared at Dean in the eyes, with a victorious expression in his face “Just saying...” He finished, and came back to clean his weapon.

Dean blinked. Weird. Yeah. Was he in love with Cas? 

The elder Winchester displayed a half smile, and his eyes dropped to his feet.   
So that was it.  
That was that weird sensation inside of him.   
He side eyed his brother for just one second, then with a silly smile on his lips, he came back to clean his weapons too.  
“Awesome...” Dean murmured happily.


	21. Loyal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ran away from the bunker because he has the Cain's mark and lost any hopes. But Cas will find him just to tell him how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears! This is another prompt day from Writersmonth 2019, HOPES   
I imagined a scene between Dean (season 10 Cain's mark) after killing that boy in the Bunker, running away from everything, but Castiel's loyalty will show him there's still hopes.   
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

What had he done? He just killed a boy… he felt terrible, but that fire of revenge was burning inside of him.   
They murdered Charlie after all… and Dean couldn’t handle that pain.  
That mark in his forearm was hurting him so bad now, the Cain's mark was taking each cell of his entire body… he needed more blood.  
He ran away from the bunker. Knowing his brother and Cas will look after him. He didn’t want to see them. Because they have hopes, but Dean Winchester had lost them days ago…   
He sat on the bed, when he heard someone knocking at his door. He instinctively searched for his gun, and opened the door carefully, till he could see it was Castiel.  
“What are you doing here, Cas?” Dean didn’t want the angel to be there… but at the same time… he couldn’t reject him “How did you find me?” asked the hunter.

Castiel entered and closed the door "I followed you… I saw what you did in the bunker” said the angel, his voice sounded rough and concerned.

Dean was avoiding Castiel’s gaze the whole time. The mark was a burden now, and he felt the angel's essence all over the place. He had to close his eyes and swallowed to control himself. He hated being like an animal.

“Why don’t you come back with me… we will find a way…”

“No, Cas! No!” yelled the hunter, finally facing him. Why did his eyes have to be so blue… his lips so desiring? why… why was Castiel so beautiful, blinding his senses? With Cain's mark on him his intents of control his impulses to hug him and possess him were overwhelming “You… and Sam, Just forget about me, You… take care of him. I don’t… I don’t have salvation" Dean pursed his lips at the sight of Castiel’s sorrowful eyes. He saw the angel approaching him, the hunter averted his eyes to the ground, clenching his fists.

“Why do you keep thinking… that you don’t deserve to be saved?” 

Oh, crap, that phrase… why Cas was doing this…? why? Does he know the power he had over Dean? Does Castiel know the fire Dean was trying to contain? “You can live forever, murder the world… everyone you love will be gone, everyone except me”

That was it, that’s the end of the line. Did He wanted Dean back? He'll have him, son of...

Dean was about to punch him in the face, but Cas stopped him, grabbing his arm firmly.

“I’ll kill you Cas, don’t you think I won’t” murmured Dean, squeezing his teeth.

“I know you won’t, Dean" affirmed the angel, and Dean seemed tired, but he tried to punch him with his other fist. Cas stopped him too.

“You can’t hurt me Dean” Castiel was looking at him intensely in the eye.  
The hunter was breathing hard, he was trying to release himself from the angel, but he couldn’t.  
“Let me go,” ordered Dean.

“No,” answered the angel, “There’s still hope” whispered Cas, and Dean knew… that was the worst he could say to him.

“Let me go, I can’t with this anymore… you don’t understand…” Dean had tears in his eyes, making Cas part his lips, “you know nothing about this fire burning inside of me” finished the hunter.  
Cas felt his heart melting, he hugged Dean tightly, but he was trying to resist it. 

“No!” Dean yelled, “What are you doing!? Let me go!”

“Never, I love you…” murmured Castiel, kissing Dean's hair. 

The hunter remained still. His body was shaking in that embrace. Finally, he relaxed his shoulder, and hugged Cas back.

“Why are you like this?” asked Dean.

Cas smiled, “And why are you so stubborn?”

Dean searched for Castiel’s eyes, and staring at him as if he was watching the sun after many, many blurry days, he smiled tiredly, and said, “You’re my hope, Cas, you've always been my faith and hope” and they kissed sweetly and tender.


	22. Feet in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW go to the beach, Dean gets a view of his shirtless angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends!!! This is day 22 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt was Summer... And I want you to enjoy Dean drooling over a Shirtless well formed Castiel!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“I can’t believe we’re finally here, Sammy,” Dean stretched.   
He was sitting on the sand, enjoying the beach and the summer.   
Sammy looked at him and smiled. There was an umbrella on their heads, and they were wearing matching Hawaiian shirts.

“I’m glad we can take time off to do this, Dean,” observed his brother. He was reading a book that nothing got to do with hunting.

“They’re taking their time, aren’t they?”asked Dean, watching behind them.

“Relax, Dean... It’s the first time for them too,” said Sammy, without taking his eyes off from his book. 

Dean relaxed then, but not for too long. He saw in a short distance how Castiel and Jack were arriving, walking with smiling faces, watching the sea… and that was just.. Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.   
Castiel’s looked so damn beautiful, Hawaiian shirt matching with them, but his legs and thighs were heavenly, so firm, so muscled. What the hell?? And he could see his arms too… and Fuck, he was an Adonis.   
Dean side eyed his brother, because he felt his own face was drooling for the angel, but Sammy was still reading that book. Perfect. 

“Hi, Sam, Dean... the beach is beautiful... Can I sit and read a book too?”asked Jack, with enthusiasm.   
Sam smiled at him fondly and pointed to the empty spot by his side. The kid sat and took one book.

“I’ll go swimming,” planned Castiel, staring at the sea. He began unbuttoning his shirt.   
Dean was paying a lot of attention, and he almost forgot how to breath or... how to swallow. The sight was the hottest he'd ever seen... Was it a dream? Damn… he sure should look like a sneaky bastard watching his best friend stripping, but… have you seen this piece of art? How could you stop looking at him? It was impossible. Dean was totally aroused. Those abs were glorious, and the chest, and the muscles of his shoulders … Cas turned around to look at the sea, and Dean had a view of his perfect back. He was really a fucking Adonis.   
Castiel was now approaching the water... and that ass! Dean's eyes were wide open. Holy Shit! Where did have this angel all of that meat hidden?

But then, Dean heard some girls giggling by his side, they were enchanted with Castiel too… and not just them. Dean glared around, every and each goddamned soul were enraptured with the angel's beauty and perfection. And they were, of course, Dean's rivals now.

“No way, people, this jam is mine,” murmured Dean, taking his shirt off too, running and following Cas to the sea.   
He didn’t notice Sam heard him, and now he was smirking, but his eyes were still fixed on his book.

Cas got surprised when he saw Dean by his side.

“Dean?”

“Heya, buddy” Dean smiled at him, and dropped his gaze to that torso “can you… can you teach me how to swim?” requested the hunter.   
Cas tilted his head to a side “You don’t know how?” asked the angel confused.  
“Nope” Dean shook his head “I’m not perfect, Cas, even if I look like it… perfect I mean…” the hunter coughed awkwardly. Was he stupid or something?

“Ok, then…” Cas started to walk again, but they had the water on their hips now.  
Dean held Castiel’s hand, ashamedly. Cas glared at him. Dean offered him a half smile.

“I’m scared…” he muttered.   
Cas narrowed his eyes, but he squeezed Dean's hand, and began to walk again. You’re a damn liar son of a bitch, Dean Winchester.  
Suddenly, they saw a kid drowning, and people screaming, asking for help. 

Dean's face changed, and with serious determination, he jumped into the water, swimming fast towards the boy, saving him in a row. 

Cas tilted his head puzzled at the sight of that, and then he chuckled, lowering his face. 

“Thank you so much!” said the kid's mom. They were on the shore, Dean was feeling good with that action, when Cas reached him.

“I thought you didn’t know how to swim,” the angel said now in front of Dean, looking at him with those deep blues.   
Dean opened his mouth, but this is what came out from him “I… don’t, he was… I'm…” and because Dean was babbling badly, and his face was all red, Cas felt it was about time for a kiss.  
The angel approached him all of a sudden, and pressed his sweet and soft lips against Dean's surprised ones. It was a very hot and tender kiss.   
Dean closed his eyes enjoying the heat. Cas released him slowly.  
“Yes, that’s what I thought,” smiled the angel. Then he held Dean's hand, and they walked by the shore.   
And Dean never stopped having that silly smiling expression in his face.


	23. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After played like Cowboys un 13x06 episode, Dean had things to say to Cas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is a dialogue I imagined between Dean and Cas when they came back from playing Cowboys. What should Dean said to CAS after the angel came back from death? I hope you enjoy it...  
Thanks to my friend Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

It was amazing. Cas was back, and they just had a cowboy adventure. If this wasn’t real, Dean would think it was one of his dreams. But Cas was there, with him. Quoting Tombstone for him, making each cell of his body shiver. Like the old times.   
Cas had been dead for what it seemed to be an eternity for Dean, and now he was back. And it was like the sun had raised again in Dean's life. How could this angel be so vital to him? He was everything. Dean knew that now. Dean learned to accept he was in love with a male angel, his best friend. But losing him to Death, was like falling to the bottom of some dark hole where nothing had meaning. Without Castiel, Dean's life had no meaning. And now… he was here... In front of him. So beautiful, so grumpy, so powerful, so innocent, so Cas… his Cas.

They arrived at the motel. Sam and Jack didn’t come back yet, there were just Cas and him.

Cas was still wearing that cowboy hat on his head. Dean hung his on the wall, and observed the angel with a wide grin.

“Sorry if I wasn’t convincing, Dean…” observed Cas, turning around to face his friend, he opened his eyes in awe when he saw Dean was just inches from him. Looking at his eyes with beautiful sparkles on them, Castiel caught his breath while Dean touched his cowboy hat with his finger, moving it up just a little. He needed to have a better sight of his angel.   
“Wh.. what’s going on?” asked Cas, he wasn’t sure about the hunter’s actions, and his cheeks began to feel the heat.

Dean chuckled, but he was still too close, “I missed you, Cas… bad” the hunter murmured, and his voice sounded deep, his eyes were digging in Cas's blues. 

Cas forgot how to breathe “Oh…” the angel just managed to say.  
Dean noticed his friend was kind of nervous, and blushing, it was exquisite, so he ventured one finger and touched Catiel's rebellious curl in the corner of the angel's forehead. Cas was frozen.

“I missed this curl so much…” the hunter said, whispering, then he fixed his eyes with Castiel’s “I missed your deep, blue eyes… staring back at me, like now.” Dean dropped his gaze to contemplate the angel's plumped lips, he had to swallow, “And I missed… your lips…”

“Dean…” said Cas, closing his eyes, because the feelings inside of him were too much, what was all of that? What was Dean doing?

“I always had these dreams… where I’m kissing you,” said Dean, now glaring at Castiel’s eyes, smiling, with unshed tears, “And when you died… I only had those dreams… so… I just waited to fall asleep, when I could, because I barely slept…”

Cas parted his lips, He couldn’t believe what Dean was saying…

“And then you came back, and I said to myself…” Dean chuckled, and a tear fell down, “I said to myself… I won’t lose time with dreams… I won’t dream about kissing you, or holding you, and… loving you…” Dean was caressing Castiel’s firm chin. He gave a thirsty look at the angel's lips, and then he fixed his eyes again with the angel's, “I said to myself… I'll make each of those dreams come true, if you let me…” whispered Dean, and his gaze dropped again to Castiel’s pink mouth. 

Cas just nodded in silence, and Dean didn’t waste time. He kissed him sweetly, and tender.   
It was perfect… better than his dreams.


	24. Batman vs Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Halloween Night and TFW is ready for some candy. But Dean is amazed with Castiel/Superman body in tights...

It was Halloween and Dean was excited, because for the first time, he had his Candy Team, or that’s how he called it. Mostly, they were the Team Free Candy.

Dean was waiting at the library, he was dressed as Batman, and performing some Batman skills when Jack arrived, dressed as The Riddler.

“Wow kiddo! You look great!!” exclaimed Dean, and his enthusiasm was copied by Jack.

“You think so, Dean?” the kid smiled, “I wasn’t sure because of the tights… but… if you say so" observed Jack.

“Oooh, yeah,” chuckled Dean, “the tights are the best part of this...”

“Not, they’re not.” Interrupted Sammy, he was dressed as… always, carrying a couple of orange bags with black bats silhouettes on them. 

Dean looked at him disappointed “Where’s your Lex Luthor costume?” asked the older brother.   
Sam rolled his eyes, and said “I’m Lex Luthor, dressed as Sam Winchester,” Sammy replied, with a fake smile, “And I want this night to finish quickly for my mental health” he ended, and Dean gave him a WTF gaze.

“Ahm… this tights are too… tight…” everyone turned around to watch Castiel, who was dressed as Superman, and it fitted him perfectly. He looked hot. 

“Wow," observed Sam, because Dean was petrified with his mouth opened in awe, checking Cas out a million times per second, “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, Cas, but… you look perfect on that,” pointed Sam, “I can’t recall Jimmy being that muscled.”

“Ahm… he wasn’t…” said the angel, and he caught Dean's glaring at him like a drooling zombie which made him blush a little.   
He lowered his face and coughing awkwardly, he continued, “being so many years on this vessel… my true form began to modify some… aspects…”

“A-and your true form… is that muscled?” asked Dean, swallowing with difficulty.  
Sam and Jack squinted their eyes and averted their heads to him, because that had been a very gay question.

Cas was blushing intensely now. He gave Dean a quick glance, and answered, “Yes… well… I’m a warrior, so…”

Dean gulped again, and now was looking at Cas with hungry eyes.   
Sam knew that was the bat-signal “Ooookaaaayyy, time to go, Jack and I, we'll go first, you can…” Sammy pointed at them with his hand, but Cas and Dean weren’t paying attention to him, “do… wherever you want to do" he finished turned around to grab Jack's shoulder, “let’s go" he ordered, and they left.

“Dean, are we going to…?” asked Cas, feeling very uncomfortable because Dean kept looking at him as if he wanted to eat him.

“No, Cas…” murmured Dean, approaching him, “I won’t share you with anyone" said the hunter.   
They were inches from each other now.

“What?” wanted to know Cas. He was confused by the change of plans. But then Dean held his hand, and Castiel felt his warmth.

“I’m saying… we stay here and play our own version of Batman vs Superman.”

“And… how is that?” whispered Cas, watching at Dean's green eyes.

The hunter blushed furiously, and said, “I’ll show you how, Cas,” and they walked together, holding hands, towards Dean's room, closing the door behind them.


	25. Castiel's Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel receives roses each day from some secret person, and Dean gets very Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! I hope you enjoy this one, is kind of cliche para se need one with Destiel.  
The prompt was flowers! Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Guys!” yelled Sam walking downstairs. He had just received red roses from a delivery boy and when was trying to read the card on it when Cas, Dean and Jack came from different places at his call.

“I just had to buy you roses…” started to read Sam in the middle of the reunited Team Free Will, “because I can’t get your blue eyes out of my head ”   
They looked at each other, but Sam was staring at Cas, “They're for you, Cas.” He lent him the flowers and Cas took them with bewilderment in his eyes.   
Dean, in a distressful row, took the flowers in his hands, and almost yelling, he said “What is this crap? Are they trying to deceive us??!!” Dean was reading the card again, his face was red with anger. 

Sam blinked, “Ahm… I don’t think so, I think…" he pointed at Cas, “I think Cas has a secret admirer or… something like that.”

“A person in love with him!” proclaimed Jack, nodding with a big smile on his face.

“Not, this is crap! No way Cas has someone… trying to…” Dean was babbling and shaking the roses.   
Cas frowned, and approaching him, he took back his flowers with a violent movement and looking at him very mad, he snapped “Why can’t someone be secretly in love with me? Am I not desirable enough?”

Dean was surprised with Castiel’s behavior, he felt the need to say something to repair that, “No, Cas… I'm not saying you are not desirable… I mean..” he chuckled a little, and lowered his face with a dummy smile “You are quite desirable… I was saying…”

“I’ll put these flowers in my room, excuse me.” Cas left, and they noticed he was still mad.

Sam approached Dean and putting a hand on his shoulder, he said, “You’re a jerk."   
Dean looked at him with disgust, and he noticed the kid was smiling.

The next day, a new delivery came to the bunker, and this time was Cas who received the new roses. When he entered the war room, there they were, Sam, Jack and Dean with his face frowned, and crossing his arms.

“Well… what the card says, buddy?” asked Dean with sarcasm.   
Cas frowned, and started to read “My love for you is growing wild each day, please… can’t forget your pink and beautiful lips I want to kiss…”

Dean pursed his lips and lowered his eyes, he looked so affected by it, so mad.

“Wow, it’s getting intense,” observed Sam, smiling incredulous.

“I feel flattered… I’ve never been told such a beautiful things,” said Cas, walking towards his room.   
Dean watched him passing by, biting his lower lip fiercely.

Sam looked at him mischievously, and he patted his shoulder again, murmuring, “Red alert, the bird could fly away if you don’t make the right move,” and he left.

Dean averted his angry eyes to his brother, but his face turned concerned in a row. He saw Jack giggling as he walked away.

The third day at the same hour, Dean was guarding the bunker's door, when the delivery boy arrived, he took the flowers quickly, and read the card, his eyes filled with fear, he felt his mouth dry, and he walked downstairs slowly, till he found Cas, Sam and Jack reunited again in the war room.

“What?” asked Sam, when he saw his brother’s shape. 

But Dean didn’t answer.

He approached Castiel with sorrow in his face, and giving him the roses, he said in a very low voice “Your secret admirer wants to meet you, tonight,” his eyes were fixed on Castiel’s.

Castiel felt he could almost breathe at the sight of such sadness in the hunter’s face. 

Jack was watching all of that with a proud smile, he whispered near Sam, “I think we should go now…”

Sam looked at him confused, but when he saw the kid, and the way he was glaring at CAS and Dean, he suspected something, “You did this?” murmured Sam at the boy.   
The kid side eyed him, and nodded in silence. Sam chuckled amused, and both of them disappeared.

“Are you going to meet him?” asked Dean, he seemed destroyed.   
Cas was feeling those butterflies in his stomach. And because he wasn’t answering, Dean grabbed Cas's hand, slowly, and shaking, he added, “Please, don’t…”

Cas gulped, and watching his hand being held by the hunter’s, he said, “Why don’t you want me to do that?” 

Dean took those flowers and put them on the table, “Because… You’re my angel, and no one else’s.”

Cas pressed his lips with anxiety, “Oh… is that so?”

Dean was caressing the angel's cheek with his other hand, “Yeah, and because… because I love you,” finished the hunter, kissing Castiel with a sweetness he never thought he could be capable. 

Cas kissed him back, and it was a beautiful sight to see…

That’s what Sam thought with Jack, spying on them, hidden in the dark.

“I solved their sexual tension, you're welcome Sam,” the kid said with a wide and proud smile.

Sam side eyed him smiling too, “Don’t be so full of yourself, kid,” the hunter chuckled.


	26. My Votes for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and AUBobby are celebrating their wedding in the bunker, and Dean decides to make a move on Cas, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears! This is day 26 from Writersmonth 2019. The prompt is Wedding.  
I hope you enjoy Dean trying to speak with CAS without using words...  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

The bunker was upside down, because a wedding was about to celebrate there. Bobby and Mary will say yes, sealing their love forever.  
It was kind of corny, we would say, but there they were, Sam and Dean dressed with elegant tuxedos.  
It was mostly an intimate wedding, just a few hunters and that’s all. Charlie will be the minister. The War room looked like a big fancy church.

“Where’s Cas?” asked Dean, kind of anxious as Jack arrived with the rings.

“I think he was having trouble with the knot,” pointed Sam at his own tie. 

“Oh, I think he solved it” announced the kid, when Cas appeared, and caught the whole room attention. He was shining.

“Holy… fucking…” murmured Dean under his breath, at the sight of such a beautiful apparition.   
Sam noticed his drooling face, and chuckled.

Cas saw them, and approached them slowly. All eyes were on him.

“Sorry… I had this… problem with the knot…” the angel said.   
Dean was hypnotized, and he could barely say “You look good, Cas.”

Cas gave Dean a quick glance, and blushing slightly, he replied, “You look good too, Dean.”

And Dean smiled like a dummy.

Sam was enjoying the whole scene, so he needed to put a penny on it…

“And what about me? Am I not looking good too?” but then he saw not his brother nor the angel paying attention to him. He chuckled again, and grabbing Jack by one shoulder, they let them alone.

The music began immediately, and Mary made her entrance, she walked through the hunters till she met Bobby at the altar and held his hand. Charlie began the ceremony.  
Cas and Dean were side by side, and very close, their hands almost rubbing.

“Human’s rituals are very verbal…” observed the angel.   
Dean side eyed him, because each word Charlie was saying, fitted perfectly for him and his feelings for Castiel.

And now was Mary’s turn to talk, promising Bobby she will love him for an eternity…   
Dean averted his eyes to the angel's breathtaking profile. He encouraged himself and held Cas's hand, just in that precise moment.   
Castiel gave a little jump of surprise, and looked back at Dean in awe. He didn’t expect that.   
Dean smiled at him, blushing.   
Cas felt how the hunter was squeezing his hand now, and he approached that hand to his lips, kissing his fingers with tenderness.   
Cas was mute. Blinking with nervousness, but he smiled at him, happily.   
Dean felt in Heaven when he saw the angel's reaction to that, and now was Cas who was squeezing Dean's hand.

And they keep holding hands the whole evening.


	27. Happy Birthday Cas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is preparing a surprise party for Castiel in the bunker. They don't know his birthday date, but they want to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! Another day/prompt from Writersmonth, today is Celebration.  
I made this kind of fluffy, and Dean being enthusiastic, preparing Castiel's birthday, hope you like it!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

It was a very important and special day: the day in which the Winchesters will celebrate a secret birthday party for Cas. Even if they didn’t know his birthday date, they chose the day Castiel met Dean Winchester.

They sent Cas to the grocery store with a lazy excuse, and now Jack, Sam, Mary and Dean were getting the party ready

“Dean, you bought all the garlands and ornaments in blue color!” Mary scolded his son while she was putting them on the bunker’s door.

“Yeah, Dean, even the balloons are blue too" added Sam, with a couple balloons in his hands.

Dean snorted, “Blue, guys! Of course it has to be blue!” yelled the hunter, looking at them as if they weren’t being serious, he buffed, “Cas’s eyes?” 

Mary and Sam exchanged gazes.  
Dean couldn’t believe that, but Jack approached them after placing the tablecloth, that was also in blue color.

“Oh… right, I get it. Because it'll match with his eyes,” said the kid, with a wide smile.

“Thank you!” exclaimed Dean, pointing at him.

Mary and Sam looked at each other again… their faces were shouting gay.

“Okay!” announced Dean clapping his hands and watching his clock, “He must be arriving any second now”

“I’ll get the cake" said Mary, running towards the kitchen.

Cas entered at the bunker, and he didn’t see a soul there, so he walked downstairs, and looking to a side and the other, he walked in the war room, where everyone was waiting for him.  
They jumped from their hidden places and yelled at the unison, “Happy Birthday Cas!”

Cas was amazed, he really didn’t expect that surprise. He saw the ornaments and the balloons, and the chocolate flavored cake. He couldn’t stop the smile that began to draw on his lips, “What is this?” he asked, kind of emotional.

“Well… I asked for your birth date the other day, and the guys didn’t know, so…” started to say Jack.   
Sam put a hand on his shoulder “So, we decided to give you a birthday party…” said the younger Winchester.

“I proposed the date” added Dean, blushing furiously.   
The angel drawn his eyes to him, and smiled fondly "It's the day we met" Castiel said, lowering his face.

Dean chuckled, “Yes…” he murmured, putting one hand in his pocket and with the other scratching his neck.

Sam coughed awkwardly, and invited Cas to the table. The cake had one beautiful blue candle lighting.   
They sang the Happy Birthday song, and Cas blew the little fire with a wide smile, then they ate the cake, chatting and having fun.   
Then, when they were sitting at the war table, Dean saw Cas had chocolate on his lips. He grinned mischievously, and forgetting everyone was there, he approached him in a row.

“You have chocolate there, angel" and then the hunter licked Castiel’s upper lip and kissed him quickly.   
Cas was petrified.   
And Dean remembered, they were surrounded by people… who now they looked like statues.   
The hunter's eyes traveled through one puzzled Jack, Mary and Sam.   
He was about to say something when Sam jumped out his chair and pointing Cas and Dean with his finger he yelled…

“I knew it!!! I fucking knew it!”


	28. One Kiss in the Wonder Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW 2.0 visiting an Amusement Park, and Dean showing Cas why the Wonder Wheel is a romantic thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! This is day 28 from Writersmonth 2019, the prompt is Family. This is a short one, but very cute one shot. I hope you like it!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“I said no, Jack, that’s not a good place, believe me, I know," said Dean, drinking his coffee at the kitchen.  
Jack was trying to convince him to go to the Amusement Park when Sam and Cas arrived.

“Isn’t supposed to be a usual trip for families? We're a family Dean," attacked Jack again.

Dean narrowed his eyes while sipping his coffee, and then he pointed at him with his red mug, and said, “Don’t use that word against me, kiddo."

“What’s going on?” asked Sam, and Jack immediately explained the situation.   
Dean knew he'll have a couple of scolding eyes looking at him in no time

“I want to go, as a family, to the Amusement park,” said the kid.

“Oh, that’s a great idea,” smiled Sammy.

“Not, Sammy, is not," interrupted Dean, placing his mug on the table, “You know those places are full of children and... freaks, and corny games."

“So?” asked Sammy.  
Dean watched him confused.   
Then Cas said "We’re going, Dean", and Dean didn’t want to glare at him… but he did, oh boy, he was staring at him with those deep, blue and dominant eyes… so fucking hot.

Dean coughed and lowered his face “O… Kay…” he answered, almost babbling

They started the family trip, and when they arrived at the park they could tell it was a beautiful one, full of joy and… corny games.

“I told you,” Dean murmured, approaching Cas.   
The angel looked at him in bewilderment “I don’t know what you are talking about…” Castiel blinked, “You mean people come here in a kind of sexual and romantic courtship?” he wanted to know, tilting his head in a beautiful way.

Dean swallowed, and nodded silently. What a breathtaking angel he was… and now his mouth was about to move by itself, “I’ll show you one if you want,” he said.

Cas blinked again, this time with nervousness, but his lips moved by itself too, “Okay,” he replied.  
When Sam and Jack were far away from them, Dean lead Castiel to the Wonder Wheel… it was already getting dark, and the view was spectacular.

“Do you like this?” asked Dean, who's been the whole time contemplating the angel.

“Yes, I like it. Very much, it's beautiful,” Castiel observed, “But I don’t understand why is this corny?” 

Dean smiled mischievously, and approaching him without warning, he kissed him sweetly “Because it is,” he explained.  
Cas was blushing, but then he smiled at him too, and Dean kissed his angel again.


	29. Who's the taller one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!Castiel calls Dean asking him hel for a hunt, but things will get very hot when they went to a motel because CAS needs a shower and clean clothes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! This is another prompt from Writersmonth 2019. Height Difference.  
Is a cute and smutty one shot, I hope you like it.  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Castiel called Dean that night.   
Since Cas was human, he wanted to hunt alone, maybe because he was kind of mad at Dean because he kicked his ass out from the bunker. Dean didn’t blame him. He really was an asshole.   
The first time Cas called, was that crazy angel killing sad people and he was doing well, okay, almost.

But this time, he sounded different. He was hunting a werewolf, and Dean asked him not to go alone… but he knew Cas… he went alone for sure.  
When Dean arrived to that forest on the side of the road, he prepared his gun with silver bullets, but when he had given just a few steps, he saw Cas walking towards him, he was dirty with mud, his hair was a mess, more than usual, and he was breathing heavily.

“Cas!” called him Dean, running to him.

Cas raised his hand, “I’m fine, Dean” he coughed.

Dean was examining him in the dark, but it seemed like he was in one piece.

“Did you kill the werewolf?” the hunter asked him.

“Yes, there were three of them, I think I have a little scratch somewhere in my arm...” the ex angel said.

Dean gulped, “Let me check," he said worried.

Cas snorted “Dean… I want to take a shower and change clothes…” Castiel said watching at him as if he was pleading. 

Dean straightened in his place “Okay, buddy, let’s go… I'll get us a place.” He finally said, he watched him one more time before entering his car with a proud smile.

Cas went straight to the bathroom, and Dean waited for him, sitting on his bed. 

The ex angel didn't bring clothes for changing his dirty ones, so Dean had lent him some sweatpants and a t-shirt. The hunter swallowed hard in anticipation to that, he wanted to see his friend wearing his clothes. He didn’t know why he felt so excited about it.

He was in awe with Castiel’s hunter skills. He would say, Cas seemed kind of thin and weak, and knowing he was a human now, Dean felt this extremely sensation of overprotection for him.

Cas went out from the bathroom and the sight was delightful, why did he had that perfect skin and that rebellious beautiful hair…? But that wasn’t the most captivating thing of all… Dean's clothes were kind of big for him, and his sweatpants were dragging on the floor.   
Dean smirked, and without hesitation, he approached him. When both of them were just inches from each other, Cas noticed the hunter’s eyes staring back at him with particular attention.

“What?” asked a puzzled Cas.

Dean just chuckled, amused. “I’m seeing we have a height difference here, my clothes are a little big for you…” observed the hunter.

Cas looked down on himself lowering his face, “Oh…” he said.  
Dean grinned. He was enchanted by the ex angel.

“You’re taller than my vessel, but my true form is higher…”

“Than the Chrysler Building, yeah, I recall that,” smiled Dean, and he was staring at Cas as if he wanted to eat him.

Castiel blushed because he noticed that gaze, and lowered his face again, embarrassed, “Oh…” he said again, swallowing hard.

“You look… cute.” Dean encouraged himself to say, touching Castiel’s t-shirt in the neck.

Cas remained still, but the hunter saw how he was biting his lower lip, so… he did it… he raised his hand till he rubbed the ex angel's cheek.   
The shorter man looked at him in awe, his blue eyes were shining “Dean…” he murmured with his hot and rough voice, and Dean couldn’t handle it anymore, he kissed him with heated passion. It was delicious.

Cas moaned and reached Dean’s back with his arms, pushing the hunter against him.   
Dean descended his hands to Cas's ass and he squeezed it. Fuck, firm and beautiful.   
Castiel took off Dean's t-shirt and he did the same with his. No thin at all. Perfectly built as a fucking Adonis. Dean was amazed.  
He kissed him again, but this time he ventured his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth, and he allowed it. That was it… there was no point of return. Their hard cocks were pushing each other, and they were breathing heavily.

“Cas… Cas… I love you…” murmured Dean while he was taking off the ex angel's sweatpants, “I have to see more... I need to have more from you Cas… you’re so damn hot…”  
Cas smirked and he took off Dean’s pants and boxers too, and both of them fell on the bed with Dean on top.

“I love you too, Dean…” answered Castiel, and Dean kissed his lips and his neck.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Dean, while kissing his exquisite abs.  
Cas moaned loudly when he felt the hunter was reaching his dick, he sensed Dean’s hot breath and then his tongue was playing with the ex angel's length. His back arched in pleasure.  
Dean kept sucking, it tasted so sweet.   
Cas was desperate, he closed his eyes trying to not let go of the scream he was keeping in his throat. Dean's mouth felt heavenly. Cas came hard, and his moans were too hot.   
Dean was aroused “Cas why are you so hot? I can’t have enough from you… I just want to eat you," the hunter had this fire in his eyes, he opened Castiel’s legs and played with his hole with his fingers and tongue.   
Castiel's dick raised again “Dean… what? Oh… damn …” cursed Cas, this was way better than that time with the reaper.

When he was ready, Dean penetrated him, slowly at first, but then harder and harder.

“You feel too good, Cas…” murmured the hunter, approaching his lips to Castiel’s neck, who was panting in pleasure. The hunter saw Cas had his cock hard again, and he grabbed it with one hand and jerked him off.   
Castiel let a little shout out, and took with despair Dean’s nape and kissed him roughly on the lips. They came hard together.

They were on the bed, caressing each other’s backs, and smiling like dummies. Dean kissed him from time to time.

“I need you to come back with me,” said the hunter.  
Cas narrowed his eyes “But you said…”

“It’s ok, Cas… but I can’t be away from you anymore...” 

And Dean put a new kiss on those delicious lips…   
...because he understood: they belonged to each other.


	30. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying to get Castiel's attention with lingering touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! Another Prompt from Writersmonth (pining).  
I wrote a very pining boy here... Trying to get closer to his angel. I hope you like it.  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

A touch here… another there… maybe a bro slap… no one would notice Dean was trying just to feel Castiel’s warmth. The pining was driving him crazy.  
Since Cas came back from being possessed by Lucifer, Dean knew he couldn’t lose him. And he was starved for his touch. But Cas just touched him when he was about to heal him. And… that was an exquisite moment… a sweet and glorious moment. His touch was so soft and tender Dean had to close his eyes each time because if he looked at Castiel in the eyes… he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

They had just had a fight because Cas killed Billie, then they came back from killing that stupid angel Ishim… and Dean knew Cas had a hard day. He put a beer in front of him, and then he touched the angel’s shoulder… like a bro slap… but this time he encouraged himself to caress that shoulder… just a little… it had been the most “not bro” touching he had given him. Dean had to avoid to see Cas' face, so he glared at the telescope, and then sat next to him.

But when Sam left the room, he ventured his eyes to meet those blues, and the angel smiled at him and lowered his face in that cute and breathtaking way.   
Dean felt a million butterflies flying inside his stomach. Damn… he was a teenage girl.

Next morning Dean prepared some coffee, Sam went to run as always.   
Cas entered the kitchen and greeted him.  
“Morning Dean,” he said.   
Dean almost ran to him, Castiel sat, and he put the mug with coffee in front of the angel, waiting for him.   
The angel looked at the hunter because Dean wasn’t taking off his hand from that mug.

“It’s for you, Cas… I hope you like it…” said Dean. There was a tremor in his voice, and his eyes were fixed on Castiel’s.

The angel smiled and lowered his face again… damn… so beautiful and tempting. He reached the mug with his both hands, rubbing Dean’s fingers so exquisitely, he had to catch his breath.

“Thank you, Dean,” murmured the angel. Dean observed delighted how the angel enjoyed the coffee.

Sam arrived, and Dean ran away.

And that time when they were hunting… they finished a werewolf hunt on the woods. Just Cas and Dean.

They were walking back to Baby, when Dean stopped him.

“Wait Cas… you… you have a leaf on your hair…” observed the hunter, reaching with his shaking and insecure fingers that impertinent leaf.   
Cas let him and he felt a little surprised: Dean made it slowly, and he took his time. Cas noticed this, and smiled in silence.

“Here…” announced the hunter, showing Cas the leaf.  
As the angel grabbed Dean’s hand to watch it with detail, the hunter felt how his whole blood invaded his face. Cas was touching his hand, and he felt so soft and warm… then, the angel fixed his deep blue eyes with Dean’s greens, and the hunter forgot how to breathe... and without premeditation, Castiel kissed that hand.   
Dean was petrified.  
“Stop longing so hard for me, Dean, you drive me crazy,” whispered the angel, looking at Dean in the eye again.

The hunter didn’t reply, he just closed the gap between their lips and kissed him sweetly.   
A touch here, another there, and he will get the message… he will know you love him, as you never loved anyone before.


	31. One Night. One Bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are exhausted because they were hunting in this new Apocalypse. But when they decided to rest before travel back to the bunker, they get a motel room, with only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! This is the last one shot from this challenge names Writersmonth 2019 (August).  
I hope you enjoy this Destiel smut I wrote, with THERE'S ONLY ONE BED prompt.  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!
> 
> An thanks to everyone who readed these one shots, and let a comment and a kudo. Love you all! And I want you to know that made me very happy!
> 
> C-u soon!

They were exhausted… this new Apocalypse or whatever, got them hunting the whole day. Chuck had blocked Castiel’s powers so he was like a human now, a very good fighting skilled human.

“We need some rest before driving to the bunker” admitted Dean, “we have almost an entire day of driving…”

“I know,” replied Cas, and he pointed to the side of the road, “There’s a motel near, we'll rest there.” 

Dean nodded.

They had been in silence the whole trip, because their countless fights. Dean never said I'm sorry, and Cas never spoke more than two words with him. And those talks always implied work to do. So…

Dean had this rock in his chest and throat the whole time he was with Cas. He knew he'd been an asshole with the angel, and that he needed to fix things. But he was a coward. And now that Cas was human again… damn… he recalled that time when he felt he could have something not so Platonic with him, without that tension of them being different.

He couldn’t imagine what Cas was thinking at, with the whole God is the bad guy situation. Chuck was his father, after all. He didn’t have the balls to ask, or to ask for the forgiveness of the angel.

They entered the motel service and found a very happy lady dressed in bright colors. She looked like a rainbow.   
Dean squinted his eyes when he saw her, and Cas tilted his head.

“Night, gentleman!” greeted them the lady, and she checked Castiel’s out, "Wow, what a gorgeous man you are”   
Cas opened his eyes widely, and remained mute.   
Dean seemed worried about his safety, so he gave a step forward “We need a double room, please,” requested the hunter.  
The woman gave him a key, and made him sign, he paid, and when they were about to close the door, the lady screamed…  
“The room has only one bed, but that won’t be a problem with you two!” and she winked at them.

Dean stopped as if someone had thrown on him a kind of spell. His face was priceless.   
Cas looked at him “She said there’s only one bed, is that correct?” asked Cas, he didn’t seem worried, and Dean thought, why he didn’t seem worried??!! Fuck… right… one sided love, you moron…

“Ok, so… we’ll just enter and see… maybe there’s a couch?” Dean, now you’re babbling.

Cas narrowed his eyes when he saw how Dean almost ran nervously to their room, tried to open with the key, but he dropped it before opening the door.. Dean’s face was red.

“Are you feeling okay?” asked Castiel, kind of concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” answered Dean, avoiding his eyes, “I’m peachy,” and the hunter entered the motel room, followed by Cas, who was smirking secretly now.

“You go shower first," ordered Cas.  
Dean smelled his own armpit. Did he stink so badly?   
The angel side eyed him and was pleased when Dean did as he said.   
The hunter went to the bathroom.

Minutes later Dean went out dressed with just his t-shirt and sweatpants, and he had to stop in his very place at the sight of Castiel… he took off his coat, and now was unknotting his tie, and why in the entire Earth, he looked like the hottest fucking man in the fucking Universe?

Dean swallowed hard, and because he saw Cas was about to take off his belt, he asked in a very thin voice “Are you…?” he cleared his throat, “Are you going to take off… all of your…” Dean forgot how to word. 

Cas glared at him, “Is this uncomfortable to you? I thought because we're two males… this shouldn't have to be an issue," explained Cas, and fuck, he was unbuttoning his shirt now, without taking his eyes off from him. Was that angel waiting for an answer? Damn unrequited love!  
Dean opened his mouth, but no words came, because now his eyes were fixed on those pants falling to the floor, showing very muscled, and exquisite thighs… Holy shit!

“No, I’m… I mean you…” babbled the hunter, he wanted to kick his own face, because his eyes were glued to that shirt now… and how delicious was Castiel’s entire body, where did he keep that??

Dean knew he must look like a fucking pervert, he was feeling so bad, and he couldn’t stop watching at Castiel perfect silhouette.

“I’m okay.” Dean managed to say, when Cas approached him, wearing just his boxers and his open shirt.

“Fine.” Replied Cas, when he passed by him.   
Dean had to turn around and watch his ass, and it was glorious. His face was melting into a lustful expression.   
Cas closed the bath door behind him.

Dean covered his face with his hands, and he looked down… “You, impertinent son of a bitch don’t you dare!” he scolded his own raised cock. “I need a drink," He said, running to the fridge.

Okay… this was going to be a hard night, so… Dean thought it was better for him to sleep in the car. Yes. Much better.

Cas went out from the bathroom and... why was the Universe against Dean?! How can a creature look so sexy and beautiful? Damn!   
"The Universe hates me…” murmured Dean to himself, lowering his face.

“Did you say something?” asked Cas, drying his hair, and fuck… he was wearing just a t-shirt and boxers, and Dean could admire now those muscled arms… the hunter swallowed again, trying to control his impertinent friend downstairs.

“I… I was thinking, maybe it's better if I go sleep on the car and you can use the bed…” elaborated the hunter. He stood up and Cas approached him slowly, putting the towel to a side.   
He was looking at him with those inquisitive eyes “Why?” he asked.

Dean glared at him as if he had done something wrong, “Well… be-because… there’s only one… bed…” perfect! He was babbling again!

“So?” Castiel was tilting his head now, and Dean's face had that stare of starving predator.   
Castiel was so fucking sexy, adorable, son of a bitch!

“Well… I… I mean you…”

“I’m okay with sharing the bed, do you have a problem with that?” attacked Cas again, what the hell? 

“Oh, no, I’m… just…” Dean started to talk again, but Castiel passed by him, choosing a side of the bed and sitting there. 

“Fine." He replied again.   
Dean panicked. He turned around to see his friend, the son of a bitch was already inside the bed, making zapping with the TV remote control.  
Dean couldn’t believe it. He turned his back at Cas again and looking at the ceiling he closed his eyes “Fuck…” he whispered in despair.

Cas side eyed him, and grinned.

Okay… it was cool…

Dean approached the bed and sat, then gave a deep breath, and laid down. When he did that, their arms rubbed, and he gave a little jump.  
Cas glanced at him, “Are you alright?” he asked.  
Dean nodded, he was blushing. He tried to relax again, but Castiel’s heat was intoxicating for his senses. He averted his eyes slowly to catch sight of his friend, and he was enchanted by Castiel’s beautiful profile. He had to swallow.

The angel noticed the longing stare, and he caught him right there.   
Dean felt trapped, so he fixed his eyes with the TV.   
Cas smirked “Are you nervous?” asked the angel.   
Dean was avoiding his gaze “Not at all, this is just another movie night with you…” said the hunter, then he swallowed and his face was more red than ever “…almost naked, by my side, in the same bed…” he whispered, and encouraged himself to cross glances with the angel… and what he saw… he didn’t expect it.

Castiel was smiling, amused.

Dean opened his eyes widely, and he heard his friend talking again.

“I don’t need my powers to see how this situation makes you feel," said Cas. His voice sounded rough and sexy, then he started to watch TV again, “I just needed to have a little revenge on you.”

“What?!” screamed the hunter, sitting in a row, he knew? Cas knew how he felt about him? And he was fucking playing with him because the horrible words he had said to him, like when he said he was dead to him…? Wait… he deserved it… Dean blinked.

Cas sat too, and touching Dean’s hand, he said, “I had to, because sometimes, you just can’t say the words” Whispered the angel, with the most captivating smile in the world.   
Dean was enchanted with Castiel’s blues.   
Cas dropped his eyes to Dean's lips and kissed him softly, tenderly.   
Dean was in awe, but the warmth and the exquisite sensation, made him surrender to Castiel's touch.   
The angel laid Dean down on the bed, slowly, while kissing him more and more passionate.   
Dean was making little sexy noises. 

Cas's hand traveled till he found Dean’s hard cock, and began to caress it.   
Dean gasped in the angel's mouth, and with heated excitement, he ventured his tongue between Cas's lips, and moaned.  
When the hunter felt the angel's hard dick rubbing his, he arched his back in pleasure.  
Cas took his shirt off, showing Dean his entire delicious body.   
Dean bit his lower lip, and he took his own t-shirt off, followed by the boxers.  
Cas trapped Dean's dick in his mouth all of the sudden and Dean gave a little scream.  
“Cas, what?? Fuck!!”  
Castiel smirked again, fucking nerdy angel, where had he learned that? 

Cas started to play with Dean’s hole while he was sucking his cock. That was too much for the hunter, gasping and pleading for mercy.   
The angel traveled with his tongue till he found Dean’s spot, and he began to jerk him off.

“Oh, Cas! Damn! What are you doing!? Fuck!” gulped the hunter desperately, and he came hard, in the same moment Cas penetrated him with his length.   
Dean didn’t expected that, and his body felt weak and electrified. He just crossed libidinous glances with the angel, who was riding him harder and harder.

That was being in Heaven.

They came hard, and then they laid down on the bed, panting.

“Damn, Cas… I…”

Cas kissed him sweetly and looking at him in the eyes with such breathtaking love, he whispered, caressing his cheek, “I know, now, let’s rest.” And he kissed his forehead.   
Dean smiled happy, and hugged him till they fell asleep.


End file.
